Oh Sweet Merlin No!
by TheGoatsOfTruthAreEatingGrass
Summary: I woke up in Sirius' bed. Me? I know, ridiculous. I would never like BLACK. I did the only logical thing and ran away- if I didn't remember maybe he wouldn't either... but when Blacks searching for that mysterious girl, your friends are 'onto' you, Lily might eat your heart out and Remus is struggling to keep his mouth shut... Oh ground, swallow me up. And Hurry up about it. OC/SB
1. 1: Oh Sweet Baby Mandrakes No!

_**You are obviously intrigued by the summary, normally here I'd do a little prologue/deeper summary or something. But I think it'll ruin my little surprise.**_

_**Hmm, So, I'm deliberating about the rating. I promise it doesn't get into anything MATURE. The language is teen-y and I guess it 'references' to Adult themes. but it does NOT EXPLORE THEM. **_

_**Now you're getting all freaked out about what I put in the story, aren't you? great. Just, you know what- ignore this. RATING: T**_

_**Disclaimer: J. owns all the Harry potter Characters and world apart from Apris Mallore, my O.C.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter One: Oh Sweet Baby Mandrakes this wasn't Happening!

I woke up completely comfortable. I was all warm and wrapped up in the heavy cover. See, parties aren't that bad. Maybe Marlene was right?

I never normally went to the common room parties but she'd practically begged me to come along, so I had. I think the punch bowl was spiked though, I mean my head sure felt like it had come down from flying and hit the concrete with a sharp thwack. I was in sixth year so I probably should have known not to drink it. But then again, nothing too bad had happened. Look at me in bed, safe and sound.

And I don't even think I was sick.

I tried to think about what had happened yesterday at the party but was coming up blank. I remember dancing with people. I remember Nathan asking me to dance. And then Lily danced with James. I grinned into the cover. Lily was so drunk. I wonder if she'll remember that.

For James' sake I hoped not.

Well, it's weird. I feel like I lost a good few hours of memory, but I'd somehow made it back here so that was fine. Admittedly, that was the first time I'd ever been drunk- I hope I hadn't done something _too_ stupid- Like said something or danced on a table or-

I touched my dark brown long hair. Nope, I didn't go crazy and shave it all off. Success.

Ah, I've remembered why there was a party. Gryffindor had successfully beaten Hufflepuff in the first Quidditch match of the year. I grinned at the memory.

I do love Quidditch, I guess it's just-

**I heard a sigh from behind me. An arm wrapped around my waist.**

My eyes widened. Oh my MERLIN! Am i.. did i.. is this…who is..

I looked round at the patch of the dorm I could see desperately, I froze.

The curtains in my dorm room were light red with silver lines-the curtains beside me draw together in the bed I was sleeping in right now - yeah, they were dark browny red with gold stripes.

I am not in my own bed.

Oh merlin! No. no no no no no no no no! Crappy crap crapper.

I was with someone, in someone else's bed, in someone else's dorm. And I had no idea who I'd spent the night with.

They tucked me closer to them under the covers sleepily as there hand on my waist brought me closer. We were practically spooning.

Oh sweet baby mandrakes this wasn't happening!

I was going to have to see who this was. I had to know. I, as silently as I possibly could, turned to the mystery boy behind me.

I looked at his face, it was-

Oh Dragon Balls!

Sirius Black.

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my skull as I looked at him sleeping.

His face was set in a smile in sleep and he looked peaceful. His arm still around me. His hair fell against his head in thick brown curls and he was close enough that I could see all his long eyelashes. My cheeks blushed red as he was only half covered by the duvet; I caught sight of his bare muscular chest. A beaters body.

Oh no.

WHY SIRIUS BLACK?! WHY HIM?!

Sirius Black was part of the 'marauders' AKA biggest troublemakers of Hogwarts School. The stupid beach babes of the year squealed when he spoke to them, dreamed about him, bumped into him on purpose in the corridor. He was 'like the hottest date of like, the like, century' I said mentally in their false girly voices.

_Yet you are the one lying naked in his bed._

Shut up cynical stupid brain, it's not ironic or funny or anything. It's a mistake. I narrowed my eyes at him, a drunken mistake.

I had to get out of here.

If I couldn't remember what had happened- maybe he wouldn't either. I gasped, I could make this okay. If I ran away before he woke up.

He sighed happily as he shifted closer to me, still dreaming. Merlin this was weird.

I had to escape. Right now.

I slowly placed my hand on his arm and so very slowly removed it from around my waist. I slid out from the covers quietly mentally cursing the whisper of the duvet and the cold air that blast Sirius causing him to shuffle a little and give a little snore.

I stared at him in horror for a second thinking he was going to wake up. He rolled over onto his stomach and moaned into his pillow. The room fell into silence again and I released a heavy breath that I wasn't aware I had been holding.

I saw my clothes on the floor and slid them on quietly. I opened the curtain surrounding Sirius' bed trying to remember if I'd ever been told that his dorm mates were early risers. I probably had- too bad I never listened to that fan girl crap.

I gave Sirius a backward glance and looked at him stretched out on his bed. Not exactly what I'd thought the first time would be like let's just say.

I looked at his pale hard back, not understanding how I should be feeling right now. Should I be angry? I mean, It was player, womaniser, one-night-stand, bimbo-babe-magnet Black.

Should I be mad at myself? I mean, I was better than some bimbo- I was responsible, punctual- mostly, sensible, real, dignified- what was I now?

Should I be sad? I mean I didn't care for that whole drama about the first time; but I had just lost that hadn't I, I didn't even remember… I'd always had this little world in my head where I find the one and all. And Sirius Black sure as hell wasn't him.

Should I be happy? I'm pretty sure more than half of all girls at Hogwarts would have killed to be in my situation. I wrinkled my noise at the thought- Why did it have to be Sirius Black?

I returned to the present and shut the curtain on his bed so that I couldn't see him anymore. I turned to his dorm to see that his was the furthest bed from the door. Figures.

James Potter's bed was beside his, then Peter Pettigrew's bed and finally Remus Lupin's bed opposite the door. I crept past James' bed to see him lying on it upside down sleeping snoring loudly with his glasses askew. I blushed a little rosy to see he was wearing nothing but boxers. Oh merlin, I had to get out of here.

I crept past him quickly and looked at the next bed hesitantly wondering if he was awake. Peter Pettigrew was wrapped up in his covers sleeping like a child with both hands together under his cheek. He was smiling in his sleep. Aw, he looked so much younger than our age of 17.

He was sound asleep.

I tip toed to the door past Remus' bed rushing slightly more because I didn't want to stay here any longer and saw that his curtains were closed around the sides.

'Apris?' A voice called from behind me.

I jumped up almost having a heart attack. _Oh no_. Remus _was_ awake. I considered just running out now but then by the time I'd properly considered it I'd unwillingly reluctantly turned slightly to see him. Confirming my identity like an idiot.

Remus sat up on his clean, tidy made-up bed wearing his red pyjamas, a book lay forgotten in his hands. He was staring at me in shock. His eyes looked in the direction of Sirius's bed and then back at me, apparently stunned. Join the club.

His mouth was popped open in shock like he couldn't believe that I was in his dorm, that I was the one Sirius Black came with.

I get why he was so shocked. I didn't exactly hide my thoughts for the girls who were so self-disrespecting or slutty that they slept with him. I didn't _like_ Sirius Black. I didn't _Know_ Sirius Black. I wasn't part of the fan club; In fact being best friends and roommates with their enemy Lily Evans- I was a member of the 'Anti-Marauders' if anything since first year.

Good times.

Basically I wasn't his kind of girl- I wasn't that kind of pretty- I'm not saying I was disfigured or ugly, because I don't think I am, I'm just rather invisible- dark brunette dull long hair and average brown eyes, average body and your average student- mostly. The most I got was 'Cute' or 'Sweet'.

What's more, I don't mind not being centre of attention. I know: why the hell am I in Gryffindor? Hey, I'm brave. I'm just not stupid and full of it.

Well, after today I might have to review my life. Because What I had done was stupid and did make me full of it. Damn.

Remus was taking his time recovering to the point I'm sure I accidentally rolled my eyes at him. He raised his eyebrows at me and then opened and closed his mouth a couple of times clearly trying to think of a way to phrase something. He looked like a fish.

I was wondering whether he would blow my whole run-and-pretend-it-never-happened-plan when he caught my expression and frowned. 'Running away?' He mouthed at me, though I sensed it wasn't an accusation but more as though he was actually curious as to my game plan from here onwards.

I bit my lip and played with the hem of my t-shirt before nodding and mouthing, 'Will you tell?'

He frowned and bit his lip before shaking his head. 'My lips are sealed.'

I smiled at him. I understood why Lily referred to him as 'the decent one' now. I heard James' snoring stutter and then he shuffled in his bed. I threw a horrified glance at Remus and his eyes widened as he gestured for me to run.

I ran.

The corridors outside the boys dorms were empty so it must still be fairly early. I quickly ran down to the common room fixing my hair by raking my fingers through it like a brush. The common room was empty to.

So Very Very Lucky.

I ran up to my own dorm and silently opened the door and crept into bed, pulling the curtains closed around it. The room was silent and the curtains were drawn on each bed. I sighed with relief. I wasn't going to be caught out.

I pulled my covers up and shivered at the cold new bed; such a contrast to the warm bed I was just in.

Speaking of which? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?! What am I going to do? What if Sirius' remembers- and Lily finds out- she'll murder me.

She'll hex out my heart and paint the walls with my blood, painting: APRIS YOU MASSIVE TRAITOROUS SLUT in big clear letters so all of Gryffindor can see it.

Okay, so maybe that's a slight overreaction but I can imagine her face as though it was in front of me right now. I cringed into my cover; shame.

Shame- oh merlin. What if people saw us walking from the party together? But then how could Remus not know? Speaking of Remus- would he keep this a secret from his best mate? I mean-

I heard a shuffle in the direction of Lily's bed and had a mini-heart attack. Slamming my eyes closed like I was asleep. Oh merlin. Oh merlin please stop doing this to me.

I waited, heart taking refuge in my ears apparently, scared she would open the curtain and pull it from my chest. Silence followed.

Phew. She was just turning in her sleep. Thank you Merlin. For once.

Okay, well back to reviewing the situation- You know I doubt Sirius will even care to find out who he.. shared the night with. In fact, I bet that even if he did find out he'd think nothing to it- This was his thing.

In fact I'm willing to bet that he won't even-

'What the HELL were you doing?' The curtain whipped back and revealed an angry looking redhead. Lily.

Before I could even think about thinking that I should probably start thinking of something I think I should say my other curtain was ripped back to reveal a grinning Marlene, 'I think the question is _who_ she was doing there Lily..'

Her blond hair fanned her face as she laughed at me cheekily. I was still stunned.

Dorcas stood at the foot of my bed, 'Marlene!' She reprimanded Marlene but she was trying not to laugh herself, her eyes bubbling with excitement.

They all turned to me questionably: one mad, one amused and one happy and all three ready to grill my ass for answers.

_Merlin help me._

* * *

_**Hahaha, I'm so mean. Hey, but it wouldn't be much fun if the whole thing lay there forgotten now would it?**_

_**What do you think of the Chapter? **_

_**Spill your heart and soul in to that little review box below okay. Only way you'll get another chapter my dear friends.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Oh all that's good and holy!

_**Thanks for the response on the last chapter- you had me squealing like a little girl. So thanks. **_

_**Alright: Disclaimer~J. K. Rowling OWNS ALL OF HARRY POTTER AND IT'S CHARACTERS, SHE OWNS IT ALL EXCEPT MY OC APRIS.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Oh, All that is good and holy!

_They all turned to me questionably: one mad, one amused and one happy and all three ready to grill my ass for answers._

_Merlin Help me._

'So?' Marlene said impatiently, she waved her hands at me to hurry up.

What was I going to do? There was no way in hell I was going to tell them the truth.

'I…I have no idea what you girls are talking about. But it's a lovely morning isn't it?' Denial was my game plan apparently. Deny everything.

I pretended to yawn and stretched my arms above my head as though I'd just woken up. Then I closed my eyes as though I was trying to fall back into my dreams. _you're really fooling them with these acting kills. S_hut up sarcastic brain.

With my eyes closed I listened to their reactions. Lily snorted, Dorcas muttered, 'Yeah right' and Marlene responded by whacking me on the head.

'OW!' I said after she made contact. I opened my eyes and glared at her. 'What the hell was that for Marlene?!'

'For not telling me. Merlin, you didn't seriously think we were stupid did you? Lily woke us both up at three this morning because she saw your bed untouched! THREE IN THE FREAKING MORNING! You slept somewhere else- where?' she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me as though ready to call me up on another lie.

I looked at Lily and Dorcas- they wore identical expressions. THINK BRAIN THINK. 'I…slept in the common room. Sorry guys, I passed out on the couch and-'

Lily interrupted, 'We looked in the Common Room first thing- you weren't there.' She raised her eyebrow and it seemed she was enjoying herself here.

'I didn't mean _our_ common room- I passed out in the… Hufflepuff common room.' Oh stupid brain, try harder.

Marlene laughed, 'Oh yeah, okay- so where is the Hufflepuff Common Room then?' Oh Rats- Damn my lack of knowledge about the school.

'Oh, c'mon everyone knows where the Hufflepuff common room is!' I bluffed 'It's you know, hidden, and you have to er say a password to get in and it's you know… there.' Wow. You were so quick there, good job brain.

I got out of bed. 'So, now that's all cleared up, I think I'll take a shower then we can go down to breakfa-'

I stopped mid-sentence as all three of them blocked my way to the bathroom. 'You aren't going anywhere until you tell us where you were' Marlene said grinning evilly.

I took a step back and threw a hand over my heart, 'I cannot believe that you guys don't trust me! And to think that our friendship has come to this? How could you!' I said feigning hurt.

'Shut up and spill' Lily said looking at me as though she'll just see the truth if she looked hard enough.

'Guys! Seriously I need a shower so move!' I said cringing as I was thinking '**sirius**ly' in my mind. Oh god, last night was going to have some temporary psychological damage wasn't it?

'Why'd you need a shower so bad, huh? huh?' Dorcas jumped in excitedly.

'because I do, now MOVE!' I pushed through them laughing as they tried to hold their little wall but I got to the bathroom and locked the door.

'No Fair Apris! I want to know!' Marlene whined.

'There is nothing to know, you guys just have wild imaginations' I lied as I started the water for the shower.

Eventually they stopped whining behind the door and left me to shower in peace. I think that was the longest shower I ever had. I came out being the cleanest I'm sure I had ever been. I'd been so very thorough.

I got out expecting my dormies to be at my throat but the dorm was empty. I stepped out and my wet foot stuck to a piece of paper on the ground. I huffed and peeled of the paper to see my name on it.

'_Apris! _

_You were taking ages wiping off whatever cooties that boy gave you, so we went down to breakfast. Get your butt down here._

_ –Dorcas'_

I groaned. What was I supposed to tell them? I got dressed in my school uniform and took my time walking down to the great hall, walking so very slowly.

Not slowly enough though apparently. Lily, Dorcas and Marlene sat where we normally sat on the Gryffindor table. Dead centre. They had their heads down muttering and occasionally pointing to boys on the Gryffindor table and then muttering again.

I flopped down beside them and groaned as I heard Lily discussing whether it was some boy in seventh year that looked really rugged this morning. I had no idea who he was. Although, I mean, he did look a little familiar…

'Yeah,' Dorcas jumped up, 'didn't he talk to her last night?! He's Matt or Mark or someone..'

Oh, so that's why I recognised him. Apparently we talked. Marlene looked at me as I picked up the juice ready to pour it into a cup, 'So?'

'What? Oh do you want me to pass you the juice?' I said innocently as I held up the juice jug I was holding ready to give it to her.

She was not amused, 'It is! It's Matt or Mark or whatever the hell his name is!?

'Guys, can we talk about something else- please?!'

'Absolutely not' Dorcas and Lily said at the same time.

Marlene held up her hands, 'No Apris is right, she doesn't have to tell anyone if she doesn't want to… Guys just back off. She's not telling anyone.' I looked up at her ready to thank her when she winked at me and mouthed, 'You can tell me later'.

I groaned. Oh was there no light in the tunnel? There was no way I was getting out of this.

Lily saw the exchange and gasped, 'What? No?! If she should tell anyone it's me! As the most responsible and best friend!'

Dorcas shook her head if mock outrage, 'What?! You'd just yell at her- I would be the best to tell. I'm the best secret keeper ever! Like I still have that secret about how Marlene snuck out every other night for a month to snog Jordon in a broom cupboard and…'

Marlene groaned, 'Oh my god Dorcas! Are you kidding me right now?!'

Dorcas' eyes widened briefly as she realised what she'd just done, then she shook her hand in the air dismissively, 'Except for just then. But I am an awesome secret keeper.'

Lily snorted. Dorcas mock-glared at her. Marlene had her head in her hands as she recovered from Dorcas' little slip and I was preoccupied.

The marauders had just walked into the great hall.

My heart was in my stomach, I was that nervous as I saw Sirius Black amongst them. What if he remembered? He seemed to be scanning the Great hall looking at the girls. Oh merlin. I wanted the ground to swallow me up, destroy me, eat me, take me down to hell- I'd take anything to not be sitting here right now.

The 'marauders' walked over to us and I was trying my best not to hyperventilate in my seat or shout out, 'IT WAS ME!' just because I was so damn nervous.

James flopped down in the seat next to Lily and Sirius flopped down exactly opposite me. EXACTLY OPPOSITE ME. Holy Hippogriff what's happening to me? _Calm down. Breeeeathe. No-one is going to suspect a thing. _

Remus sat next to James trying not to look at me and Peter sat opposite Remus and just stared at the food in front of him.

Oh merlin. Oh I call all that is good and holy to end this torture.

_Calm down Apris. They're just here because of lily. Breathe: in, out, in, out._

'What the hell do you want Potter?' Lily snapped her good mood gone. Huh, it was always weird how quickly the switch flicked when he turned up- a talent almost.

'To be with you forever and always, Lily-flower' James whispered leaning down to her ear.

Marlene snorted into her Pumpkin juice. James glared at her.

She took no notice and instead greeted the group, 'Hey Sirius, James, Remus and Peter' she listed them off and buttered her toast. 'That was an awesome party last night- my head is still a little messed up.'

James raked a hand through his hair, 'Haha, you're telling me. So Lily did you enjoy the party?' His eyes looked so hopeful that I laughed as I knew he was referring to their little slow dance.

Lily frowned, 'What? Why? What did you do?' she glared at him suspiciously. He looked suddenly disappointed.

I widened my eyes, 'You don't remember?' I think it's fair to say I'm 100% hypocrite right now.

'Remember what?' Lily turned to me as her frown deepened, worry and confusion alive in her eyes, 'What did I do?'

'Nothing' James muttered and tried to put his arm around her. She whacked it away.

Sirius wasn't saying anything. He looked up and down the table as though searching for someone.

Marlene leant down and whispered in my ear, 'I know who it is. If you don't admit it right now, I'll be forced to take things into my own hands…'

I looked at her with horror. Oh hippogriff feathers- had she caught on? Had she noticed that I was looking so nervously at Sirius? She knew? And she was going to expose the truth to everyone?!

I shook my head at her wildly. She gave an evil laugh, 'No?'

Peter frowned at us, 'what are you two talking about?'

Remus gave me a sympathetic look as though he could somehow hear everything Marlene was saying.

Marlene stood up, 'You have forced me to do this Apris...'

I pulled her down, 'Merlin sake Marlene, are you mad?'

She smirked at me and then called out, 'Hey, Matt?'

I blanched. The blonde seventh year they were talking about looked up at us and grinned at me. What the hell?

Marlene was encouraged by the look, 'Enjoy the party last night?'

He looked at her and then his eyes slid to me, partly because I was going incredibly red as I realised that Marlene thought he was the guy I'd ended up sleeping with. He grinned at me misunderstanding the blush.

He must think I have a crush on him.

'Oh yeah it was great. Morning Apris.' He grinned and then returned to some conversation with his friends.

Marlene beamed at me as Lily and Dorcas squeaked.

Oh, miscommunication really was a rhymes-with-witch sometimes. How the-

I think I was looking shocked because Marlene shook my shoulders, 'Girl! I cannot believe you _and Matt!'_

Maybe this could work. I nodded, 'Oh, err… yes.' I slid my eyes to Sirius who had his eyebrows raised at me.

Paranoia washed over me, he knew- he remembered- he must know. Did he? What?

Dorcas gasped, 'You admit it: That's where you were last night? Matt?'

Remus began choking on his pumpkin juice. We all turned to look at him shocked, he was looking at me. Sirius thumped him on the back, 'you alright there Moony?'

Remus nodded as he coughed a final time and his eyes were wide as he looked at me. I silently begged him mentally not to expose me.

Dorcas nudged my arm, 'So?'

Oh, her question. I flicked my eyes away from Remus' and saw Sirius eyeing some blond 5th year down the Gryffindor table who was staring at him with dreamy eyes. I looked at Dorcas, 'Yes, yes. Absolutely.'

Sirius wasn't following the conversation, Remus was staring at his goblet with the upmost concentration, James was busy trying to put his arm around Lily and Peter was busy eating bacon. I actually thought that I was in the clear.

For the first hour of the day it seemed that way, it really did.

* * *

_**That was tense.**_ _**Has no-one ever told Apris that it's not good to lie... especially in a fanfiction. Geez, what's with this girl?**_

_**Tell me what you think. Sirius**ly_**_._**


	3. Chapter 3: The Batty Old Hag And Her Tea

_**3 things:**_

_**1. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, you're really great! Thank You! **_

_**2. Disclaimer- J. K. Rowling Owns the Harry Potter World and It's Characters. I Own Matt and Apris. **_

_**and 3. Enjoy The Chapter. **_

* * *

Chapter 3: Batty old Hag and the tea leaves

_I actually thought that I was in the clear._

_For the first hour of the day it seemed that way, it really did._

* * *

_[2nd Lesson]_

'I see….' I started enthusiastically.

'OH tell me, what is it?!' Marlene perked up. She should really have known better. Lily smiled sympathetically- sometimes I swear she can read my mind. I continued gasping and my eyes flickered back from Marlene to the table…

'I see… I seeee….. Absolutely nothing. Again.' I rolled my eyes at the stupid fog in the crystal ball and Marlene patted my arm consolingly.

'Maybe you're not channelling your psychic energy right? or perhaps you aren't in the beyond?' she muttered confusedly looking from our crystal ball and the board where the 'seer' had written 'USING YOUR INNER EYE- FIND A FRIENDS FUTURE'.

Lily snorted next to me, 'OR the whole class is a load of crap?'

Marlene scowled at her. I hid a smile behind my hand, much like me, lily hated to be bad at anything. It was easier to insist the subject was useless and rubbish. But tests were a few weeks away and I couldn't even get the fog to clear. Damn smug that fog is. I scowled at the offending ball and mentally threatened it to show me something- anything!

Marlene bit her lip and bored of watching the crystal ball do absolutely nothing raised her arm in the air, 'Professor Reldiph, Apris needs help over here!'

NO! I panicked and scowled at Marlene as she summoned the professor. I pulled her arm down, 'Are you crazy! Don't bring her over here!' I said a little too loudly and heard somebody chuckle behind me.

Lily growled as we both realised. The 'marauders' were sat at the table behind ours. The almighty marauders, among whom was Sirius Black.

I turned round to see Sirius chuckling at me. I frowned slightly; something about my inability to do the absolute basics in this lesson amused him? Huh.

I couldn't help but feel paranoid that he did remember suddenly. It was so awkward to me yet he seemed utterly oblivious. Maybe this was all some kind of game to him?

But to what? For what? A game of what?

Lily, Marlene and Dorcas were now totally convinced that it had been Matt I had been with though I didn't even know the guy. Lily had told me off for having a drunken thing. Dorcas had told me that she was so surprised at me and Marlene had smirked and asked me how it was. That girl was weird.

Of course my answer was the most –generic, most undetailed 'It was er, normal.' response that earned me another smack on the head. Sometimes i forget why Marlene is my friend. Probably the whole dorm-sharing thing.

All through that conversation I was thinking of the most painful death I would take to get out of having said conversation. I would take a lot apparently.

But other than that the laughter, banter and disapproving tone had quickly died. I was rather joyful at the prospect.

I looked past Sirius to James. James had moved his chair so close to the back of lily's I'd suspect that he'd been smelling her hair before. W-o-w. How completely soppy can you get? Lily shifted her chair away angrily.

Remus was flicking his eyes between Sirius and I like a muggle at a table-tennis match.

I turned back around and glared into the stupid Crystal ball.

'Right, my go!' Marlene said pulling the crystal ball closer to her and looking at me. She pressed her index fingers to her temples and hummed. I chuckled at her. She clicked her tongue a few times and then opened her eyes, 'AH! Okay let's do this. Ready Apris?.'

'Uh huh' I said lazily.

Marlene focused on the crystal ball. I leaned on the back of my chair holding onto the table when I caught a muffle of something James was saying: '-adfoot, you're acting mad! Why do you care about this one girl anyway?'

Oh merlin! What were they talking about?

_Eavesdropping is wrong. _

Shut up little voice of Logic. I'm trying to listen.

I leant back slightly more to hear Sirius Black's response, 'Prongs you don't understand. This girl is the only one that ever ran away. I have no idea who she even was! No girl is gone by the morning. Ever Prongs- Ev-er.'

My eyes widened probably matching the size of the crystal ball. Holy Moly they were talking about me! The only one? that's…that's... Well, that's something at least that separates me from the slutty bimbos he normally sleeps with. I ignored my mind as it reprimanded me from judging those girls now that I'd done exactly the same thing and instead listened to their conversation more.

James was talking, 'Maybe she didn't like the performance…' he snickered.

I heard a thwack and then James shouted, 'OW!'

The class turned to the sound and Miss Reldiph raised her arms as she looked at the standing James who was glaring at Sirius while rubbing his forearm. Sirius Black was looking innocently into the Crystal ball. Much too innocently. 'Mr Potter? Detention' she called.

'Miss, Sirius Hit Me!' James shouted accusatorily at Sirius who muttered something like, 'tittle-tattle deserved it' but Miss Reldiph didn't hear. She looked at Sirius as he gave her massive puppy dog eyes.

'Why would Sirius do such a thing?' she said looking at his adorable big eyes. The class found various ways to hide their chuckles and snickers: in their robes, sleeves, friend's shoulders- that kind of thing.

James didn't like the way he was being stitched he smirked, 'Because I saw in the Crystal Ball that he admits he's gay and runs off with Lockhart.' His voice strong with perfectly practised 'Honesty'.

Gilderoy Lockhart who was surrounded by girls at the time looked up startled. Sirius' mouth opened in an 'o' shape and he glared as the class broke into chuckles, 'Oh you little-' Sirius stood up and was about to hit James when the chaser dodged it grinning.

'Enough, both of you! Sit.' Miss Reldiph called and went over to Frank Longbottom who was almost asleep by his crystal ball.

Lily muttered an 'Idiots' that was perfectly heard by them. I nodded non-committedly and leant back on my chair to discover they continued their conversation. 'Well, what are you going to do?' James said quietly.

'Prongs, Moony, Wormtail we have a mystery case to solve! Like Shelloc House or whatever muggle superhero you read about Moony' Sirius said.

I heard Remus chuckle, 'It's 'Sherlock Holmes' Padfoot. Holmes. And he's not a superhero, he's a police detective'

'He's a lame superhero, Superpower: ultra observation. Lame.' Sirius stretched out the word lame in a bored voice.

I tried so very hard not to give away my eavesdropping by bursting out into laughter. Somehow I succeeded.

'He's not a superhero Padfoot!' Remus said exasperatedly though he was still chuckling slightly.

James burst in, 'Whatever. Anyway, what's the plan?'

There was a moment of silence but then Sirius said, 'I don't know yet. Remus?'

I held my breath. Remus already knew who I was. He could just tell them right then.

'Padfoot, I don't think, I don't think you should go chasing down this girl-she might not want you to know who she is, that's why she ran.' Remus explained.

My heart beat thudded heavily.

'Well that's all obvious but- wait a second- what was that? Prongs did you see it?' Sirius said his voice accusing.

'Yep, I caught it.' James said suspiciously.

'I… caught what?' Remus hesitantly asked.

'You know damn well what. You know something. You twitched.' They said in unison thoroughly freaking me out.

'er... no I didn't.' Remus defended.

'Apris! Did you hear that?!' Marlene broke me out of my eavesdropping, I looked at her.

'Hmm? Sorry, what?' I asked looking at her.

'Miss Reldiph just said that we are doing tea leaves so go and get your cup from the front' she said rolling her eyes at my spacing out. I looked our table to see Marlene, Dorcas and Lily already had their tea in front of them.

I got up and got a tea cup, only spilling a little bit of it on my way back; success. It wasn't proper tea so it tasted weird. I glugged it all down and then made a face with Dorcas as we finished at the same time, 'Yuck. This had better be worth it!'

I looked in my cup to read my own fortune opening the massive text book of symbols. The tea leaves had clumped into a weird shape. I thought the bit that separated from the main bit looked like… Well, it looked like a small blob of tea leaves.

I shuffled through the book, 'Guys, I can't find 'small blob' in here anywhere.'

Lily chuckled as she looked in my cup over my shoulder. Marlene snatched it from me and squinted at it, 'The small thing that isn't attached to the big one?'

I nodded.

She squinted at it, 'It's a key?'

I snatched it back, 'What? No it isn't a- oh wait, okay maybe it is. A lame key. Jeeez. Don't these tea leaves get anything right. They can't even do a key.' I muttered as I flicked through the book and found a key. I read it aloud.

_'A key: This often symbolises some or a number of the following things: The drinker is the keeper of keys_' Puh-lease. I shook my head and continued, '_The drinker is keeping secrets that will come to be aired very soon._' I gulped but continued, '_The drinker is about to take an adventure that they never would have allowed themselves to do before._.' I snorted but continued, '_The drinker is curious and this will lead to revealing a whole new character or personality_'.

I frowned, 'Maybe it wasn't a key' I muttered still thinking about the secrets thing. Then I shook my head, 'Lucky guess- there are only so many shapes you can make with a bunch of tea leaves.'

Marlene took my cup and frowned at the big blob, 'What the heck is that?' she squinted at it and turned the cup around and around trying to make it into something in her mind.

'Problem Girls?' Miss Reldiph was suddenly right beside us.

'Oh no, we're fine thanks' I made to grab my cup back from Marlene not wanting Miss Reldiph to see it, certain she would tell me I was about to die or something dramatic, but Marlene twisted out the way and Miss Reldiph took it. Marlene's eyes widened and turned to me the 'sorry' plain in her eyes.

'Hmm, let's see here Apris, well, there is a key and..' Her head snapped up to me. I rolled my eyes ready for the theatre performance to start..

'But that's not… that's not possible… I must be wrong. But no, I am not- Oh you poor child!'

The whole class had turned to stare now. I felt my cheeks burn and Lily, Marlene and Dorcas threw me sympathetic looks.

'You, You have… the GRIM!' she threw the cup back on the table and shuddered, tears breaking from her eyes. She walked back to the chalkboard sobbing.

No-one knew what that meant so no-one did anything. James and Sirius stood up and hugged each other, 'NOT THE GRIM!?' they screamed and fake-sobbed though they hadn't a clue what Miss was going on about.

The class burst out laughing. I chuckled in my hand to avoid a glare from Lily, though I saw her mouth tug into a smile.

The professor seemed to not like the response of laughter and looked at me with her wide fearful eyes, 'The grim is one of the darkest Omens of our world- It's an Omen of... Death.' She stage-whispered the last word and ran to the front of the room.

That shut everyone up.

I felt the eyes on me as people looked at me, curiously, scared, confused, regretfully, sympathetically or disbelievingly. I looked at my cup and sure enough I saw it. A big, black raggedy dog like the book said. Mouth wide open.

I gulped.

Marlene tipped her leftover tea in my cup removing the grim under the tea, her hands shook slightly, 'Batty old hag' she muttered and she looked at me, 'Don't worry about it.'

I nodded numbly then shook my head forcing myself to come back to the present. 'Yeah, Whatever. The Grim, right.' I laughed and I was impressed that it sounded mostly real.

What a bloody day. I've only been told that I may or may not die sometime soon. Got to love Divination.

* * *

_**So, The Grim? The Key? The whispers? 'shelloc House'? **_

_**Tell me what you think...**_

_**P.S. Who likes Miss Reldiph? she reminds me of another seer who taught Divination... hmmm.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Most Dangerous Marauder!

_**Thank you for the response on the last chapter- It was amazing :) You know, maybe i'm tired and emotional right now but - I love you guys! Okay. Reel it back in. **_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: The most dangerous Marauder!

'Apris?' A voice called behind me as I walked down the empty corridor to potions class. I turned to see Remus trailing me throwing anxious looks behind him as he walked.

I waited for him to catch up with me feeling kind of amused at how shifty he looked. 'What's up?' I said though I already knew what he wanted to talk about.

He leaned in and muttered, 'We need to talk. It's about Sirius.' He spun his head round to look behind him, narrowing his eyes at the empty air.

I waited for him to see the empty corridor and turn back around. And waited.

'Remus, there is no-one there' I said after I saw him glaring at the air as though something still might be hiding in it for about a minute.

He ignored my words for a second muttering something like, 'don't be so sure…' but then turned to me and nodded at me to speak.

I had no idea what to say. I could be all: please keep my secret. I'm sorry I lied about Matt. What am I going to do?

But instead I just stayed silent. Cool as a cucumber.

He sighed after a second, 'Sirius doesn't remember.'

My face broke out into a great big relieved smile. Thank merlin Sirius didn't remember me- now I can stop being so freaking paranoid every single time he looked my way. This would all blow over.

Remus gave me a weird look and I realised I was grinning like a lunatic, I controlled it into a smile. 'That's good.'

Remus looked behind him again, 'But he _wants_ to find out…'

I already kind of knew this due to my earlier eavesdropping in divination so I wasn't that surprised. Even with the foreknowledge it still filled me with dread.

I bit my lip looking at him and he continued, 'Are you sure you don't just want him to know?' He whispered. He looked at me with hopeful eyes like he wanted me to just admit it and relieve him from secret keeping. I gave him a look of horror.

'Fine' he sighed, 'but fix your alibi' he conditioned tiredly. I nodded and flipped my long hair away from my face as it bounced.

He looked at my neck and his eyes widened incredibly. He gasped.

I raised my hand to my neck suddenly freaked out that there was some giant hairy spider crawling there or something. I felt nothing. I raised my eyebrows at him, what the heck was he staring at?

'You… you have a hickey...' The marauder said to me and pointed at the piece of my neck my hair had been hiding.

I gasped. Oh merlin NO! Remus was lying, he must be – I would've seen it this morning surely. But the shower steamed the mirror. Oh Holy Hippogriff it's entirely plausible. 'No! Please tell me you're lying?!' I gasped and held my hand over where he had pointed.

He smirked at me like he thought this whole thing was suddenly funny. I glared at him. He started laughing loudly. How dare he think the destruction of my life to be amusing?! I'M _MARKED_ BY SIRIUS BLACK! This was so so so bad.

'Oh, Apris. You're so screwed- he's going to see that and know instantly that it was you.' He pulled out his wand.

'What? How- this could have been.. Mark.' I said confusedly. It was Mark right?

Remus gave me a hopeless look, 'I believe his name is Matt, and I also cannot believe you're putting this on him…' He gave me a look that I didn't understand. Then I saw he was impressed as he shook his head at me.

Impressed? Wow, I never expected that of the most responsible marauder and prefect.

He twisted and flicked his wand at my neck and I felt a tingling feeling there for a second. My eyes widened, 'Is it gone?'

What a useful spell. I was suddenly looking at Remus in a different way as I wondered why he would have taken time to know and learn that spell…. Hmmm.

He shook his head, 'Just covered up. It'll only last for a couple of hours so keep your hair down.'

I nodded again at the instructions, 'thanks again Remus.' I raised my eyebrows at him smirking, 'By the way, should I be curious as to how you know that spell?' I mean, Remus never dated anybody or at least I'd never heard that he had dated anybody.

He rolled his eyes at the obvious question I was thinking; 'Uh huh, you know me.' he said sarcastically then muttered, 'No it just covers scars too.'

His eyes widened as soon as he'd said that and he snapped his eyes to mine. I gave him a confused look, 'Scars?' Why would he need a spell that covered up scars? Did Remus have a lot of scars then?

He sucked in a breath then laughed, 'Well, you know us, pranks often end in injury.'

Oh, I nodded though I really didn't know them that well at all. I supposed that made sense. In the corner of my eye I saw Remus' head twitch a little. Wasn't that what Sirius Black had said gave him away when he got nervous lying? I let it slide. Probably misheard.

We stood in the empty corridor silently for a second with Remus checking the air around us again anxiously. I started thinking about my hickey. 'Hey, Remus you never said, How can Sirius recognise the hickey to be his?'

Remus shrugged, 'I'm not sure how he does it, I guess it's just the position of it on your neck- I think it's always there on girls.'

I cringed regretting my questioning. _Always there on girls._ Oh, Again with the damn similarities to his bimbos. I felt like I wanted another shower.

I mean, due to my lack of experience- I mean, _remembered_ experience I didn't know a lot about hickeys- but just that your blood comes to the surface after long intense kissing and it stains your skin. I have been marked and stained by Sirius Black.

_Like many many many before you_. I shuddered at the thought. I rubbed at my neck absentmindedly wiping it and Remus chuckled at me.

Lily rounded the corner just then and saw us standing together, 'Hey Apris, hey Remus- what're you two talking about?' She said as she joined us, her potions book ready in her hand.

'-Homework…' Remus blurted at the same time I said,

'-Quidditch…' Damn our lack of brain synchronisation.

Lily raised her eyebrows at us amusedly, 'Quidditch… and Homework?'

**I had chosen my fate:** I nodded my head stubbornly taking that lie and preparing to grip it in hell rather than back down.

Remus did one better. He chuckled and said, 'Well Apris here, being the total Quidditch fan that she is, was telling me about how Quidditch should be an actual lesson at Hogwarts and that if we ever had homework in that class it would be, in her opinion, something fun like riding a broom.' He chuckled again casually shaking his head at me.

I almost gaped at the casual lying. So casually put and believable that I was suddenly thinking that maybe we _had_ been talking about that- he sure sounded like it had happened.

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes at me, 'Sounds like something you would say'

Does it? I mean I know sometimes I'm a little cuckoo about Quidditch but really? Do I have conversations with people like that: hypothetical worlds about Quidditch lessons and consequential still hypothetical homeworks and the enjoyment I would get from them.

Merlin, I need to re-evaluate my life.

I nodded as Lily continued not noticing my mental semi-epiphany about how boring and sad I may be. 'Well I would take Quidditch homework any day over this Divination homework we have: Write predictions for everyday of next week. What complete nonsense.'

I agreed and watched as Remus slipped off seeing some friends or something. What a liar that boy is, even Lily believed him and trust me it was hard to get a thing past her.

I suddenly realised that _that_ is what made Remus the most dangerous marauder of the four- people trusted him so completely and when he lied, he had the innocence of the prefect, the responsible air of a professor. Unlike the other 3, when he lied he would simply be believed by the unsuspecting eye.

I sometimes forgot that Remus was even a marauder since he had that perfect student record and studious air but damn, that boy was dangerous. I made a mental note to be more suspicious of people.

_That is not the moral of the story here Apris._

Shut up brain. Where was your stupid logic last night, huh? Exactly, shut it.

Lily and I walked to potions bumping into Severus on the way. He rounded a corner and bumped into us actually.

'Oh, sorry Sev' Lily said as we all fell to the floor. All three of us. Severus was the first up and seeing it was Lily he offered her a hand up.

He didn't offer the same courtesy to me 'Oh sorry there Lily'. I pointedly waited for my own apology.

And waited. And waited. Really Severus? _Really?_ I mean I know he has a thing for her and all but really? Someone clearly hasn't been listening to the spice girls 'Wannabe'- _if you wanna be my lover, gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever- friendship never ends. _

Stop singing the spice girls in your head Apris. _That is not okay._

I took my time getting up by myself grumbling about courtesy and knocking innocent people over and not getting with peoples friends. They both rolled their eyes at me and caught each other's eyes. They smiled at each other.

Ew, mental projectile vomiting on repeat.

I wondered if being sick _would _actually stop whatever gooey scene was taking place in front of me. Huh, maybe- if they don't quit gazing into each other's eyes I may have to test the hypothesis. I gave a loud evil laugh.

They turned to look at me.

Dragon balls! Had I done that aloud? That was supposed to be in my head. Oh merlin if people read my mind they would think I was so messed up right now.

I looked a Severus Snape the Slytherin. He had shaggy black hair that was slightly shiny with grease and it made his face look even more pale than he already was. So did the green in his robes. I thought that he would look so much happier and less pale if he'd been made a Gryffindor. It would have highlighted the deep blush that was taking form on his cheeks now as he looked back at lily.

'So Severus, Do you think you are going to be invited to Professor Slughorn's Party? Apparently he'll be sending out invitations today' Lily said.

Lily and I had been going to his stupid parties since 3rd year. I mean I was grateful for the compliment and all but the other people there- well they were the most pretentious people I'd ever met.

No doubt we'd be going again. I'd only ever seen Severus there at the dinner parties, like, twice. So I didn't know why Lily was questioning him about it, maybe looking for a topic of conversation. I think they were running out of things they had in common.

I was 92.7% sure that Severus was going to become a dark wizard. Lily was in denial which made sense because I mean every time he spoke to her he wrapped her name up and bubble wrapped it in gooey feelings before saying it.

It was when he was with other people that he turned into some complete and utter douche. Though not around me. I mean, we used to bicker a little when we all hung out in like 2nd year but Lily would make us promise to be nice to each other and so we made a truce.

After that we… tolerated each other. It was beautiful.

I pretended to be interested in the closest portrait as they spoke giving them some kind of privacy. Severus smiled and grimaced at the same time at her question about the party, 'Hopefully not.'

I snorted my agreement. I'm so freaking ladylike sometimes. _Good job giving them privacy there._

'Hello Apris.' He turned to me as though only just really noticing I was there.

's'up Sevvy?' I said enthusiastically earning me a grimace in return. Well, I tried. You cannot say I didn't try. But would you look at that- my Severus intake for this month has now expired. 'I'll see you later guys; I have some potions to make.' And I walked off ignoring Severus' muttering about my inability to make a shrinking potion which we'd made in first year.

Okay, for the love of merlin that was FIRST year but let that live forever. I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked off. _Very mature_. But he started it!

I arrived to potions just as Slughorn entered the room. I scrambled to my seat beside lily's empty one. Oooh Little-Miss-Punctual is in trooouble if she doesn't get her butt in this classroom within the next 20 seconds…

But she did. She was red. She probably ran. I made sure to push all my hair in front of my neck as she took her seat. How long do hickeys last anyway?

* * *

**_Okay, Hickeys suck... literally... on your skin. _**

**_Fine - I'll stop. _**

**_Just tell me what you think okay:_**

**_How long do you reckon her secret will last? Fate really doesn't like her right now._**

**_Be warned: the amount of chapters is directly proportional to the amount of reviews I get. Get reviewing. Right now._**


	5. Chapter 5: snort Yeah, Right

_**I'm really happy about the response again! I'm just so happy! Okay. THANK YOU READERS!**_

_**Back to Beeswax. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Yeah, Right.

My hickey was pink and dark brown. I prodded it. Weird. I'd been looking in the mirror for a solid 12 minutes now and I just couldn't stop looking at it. Like some temporary tattoo. My mind was being cruel today, it kept playing mental images of how I got it, forcing me to scrunch my noise and shudder.

Stupid brain and it's slow torturous version of karma.

'Apris!' I jumped up and screeched. Marlene gave me a weird look as she popped into the room. 'Good, you're here- I have GOSSIP!' I don't know why people tell Marlene secrets I really don't. I wasn't much of a gossiper but recently due to the fact that my name could potentially come up I was always super paranoid with stuff like this.

I turned my back to her and pulled on my purple woolly scalf covering my neck. I mean, it was like April and I was already baking putting it on but it had to be done. Marlene frowned at my scalf but before she said anything I said, 'gossip?'

She grinned, 'Oh, it's juicy. It's about a certain Marauder. A certain Babe- Sirius Black…' OH HOLY MOLY THIS WAS IT!

My breathing hitched and suddenly it was way too hot in this dorm room. 'Sirius Black?' My voice was squeaking and high. I coughed, 'er, what about him?' Now it was irrationally low - She'll notice, she'll see right through me?! Oh merlin!

Marlene pulled out a chocolate bar from her pocket, she broke of a piece and gave me some. Thankful for the distraction I took my time chewing on it.

'Apparently the favourite Marauder slept with some girl a while back, she ran away and now he's tracking her down! ' She blurted excitedly.

I spat the chocolate all over the mirror. THAT'S IT! I'M DONE FOR!

'Eww, I mean, I know it's shocking and all but gross.' Marlene said looking at the chocolate on the mirror. I looked at it, what is wrong with me?

I pulled out my wand and muttered, 'Scourgify'. The mirror cleaned itself.

'So is that all there was?' I asked lightly pretending to be interested in my scalf. No, don't draw attention to the scalf. Too late.

'Well, kind of. By the way, what's with the Scalf?' Now you decide to be observant, damn you Marlene.

'Oh, well- it matches. See?' I posed.

'Apris- you're wearing green.' Marlene pointed out the truth of course. Perhaps purple doesn't go with a green skirt and a dark green t-shirt.

'Green and purple don't match?' I raised my eyebrow at her.

'Uh huh. Why are you acting weird?'

'Ha, what? Weird? Me? Weird! I'm not acting weird! I'm always weird… Why are _you_ acting weird?' _Oh rats. I should be a spy. clearly I have an undiscovered talent here._

Marlene took a step towards me with her eyes narrowed. Her hands raised in front of her the way a t-rex hold them. I backed up. 'Marlene?' True to the whole T-Rex thing, she pounced.

She pounced for my scalf. We fell backwards as she launched herself at me. 'Ow, Marlene what, what are you _doing_?!' I tried to swat her hands away but she caught the hem.

'What're you hiding? I'm not an idiot- There's only one reason you'd be wearing a scalf like that in April while wearing green!' It was like tug of war with the scalf that was still wrapped around my neck.

'Marlene! You're insane! Let go!'

'No! You let go!'

'It's_ my_ scalf!'

Dorcas came in just then and pulled Marlene of me, 'What the heck are you two doing?'

I turned to her, 'um.-'

In my moment of being pre-occupied Marlene yanked the scalf off my neck grinning madly. I felt the blast of the cold air around on my neck. Oh dragon Balls!

I threw my hair to cover my neck but Dorcas and Marlene gasped and I knew that they had seen it. Dorcas eyes were almost at her eyebrows, 'Apris! Matt gave you a hickey!'

Marlene's grin fell off her face. Then reappeared instantly but this time it was fixed there. She was staring at my neck and then at me and shaking her head.

Our eyes locked.

I needed to escape and so nodded to Dorcas and fled to the common room grabbing my scalf back around my neck in the process.

Bad decision. In my rush to get down the girls steps I crashed into a solid block of flesh. I hit the floor with a thud falling on my butt like the lady that I am.

I looked at the person I had crashed into from the ground. Of course.

'You know Purple doesn't match with Green right?' He pointed at my outfit and then threw a hand into his perfectly combed black locks.

'You would know' I muttered making reference to how pampered he was, 'New hair product? 'I said not hiding the fact that I really didn't care what he thought.

He frowned at me, 'Nothing wrong with fixing your hair up- you should try it sometime...' then he grinned cheekily.

How dare he?! I knew for a fact that I was having a good hair day thank you very much- I mean I did just spend 12 freaking minutes looking at myself in the mirror. Thanks to him.

'What the hell do you want Black?' I asked in a bored tone.

'From you? nothing. But now that you mention it…' He looked at me out of the corner of his eye then shook his head, 'Nah. S'not you. Oh, you could tell me something though?'

'Do I have a choice?' I asked in a bored voice trying to move past him but he blocked the way.

'No.' He grinned causing many girls all over the world to swoon I'm sure 'So, you went to that party a couple nights ago right?'

I wondered if I should deny it- but then he must have remembered seeing me or else he wouldn't ask- so lying would be suspicious.

I nodded.

'yeah well, you didn't happen to see me leave with anyone did you? Apris right?'

Holy shite.

Did he just ask me to confirm my name?! He wasn't even sure if he knew my name! 6 years! I have known his for 6 years! He was joking right? I HATE YOU SIRIUS BLACK YOU ABSOLUTE ARSE!

Then he grinned as I got rattled up, oh- he was joking. 'Um, no I don't really remember much of anything that happened to be honest.' This was the truth. I didn't remember anything from that damn party.

He nodded glumly, 'Well, Can you remember who was there? Girls wise?'

I glared at him, 'I'm not finding your Bimbo for you Sirius!_' You just called yourself a bimbo._ I'm aware dammit.

He rolled his eyes at me, 'What is with you and Lily? Any other girl in school would-'

'-just die to even be looked at by you. Yeah, go lecture someone else about your modesty. I have to go'

I huffed as I moved away from him.

'Oh hey Marlene' Sirius said in his sugar-sweet voice. Marlene must have followed me down.

Thwack.

I heard a loud thwack and a yell of pain. I spun round to see Marlene standing there eyes narrowed and Sirius holding his cheek whining in agony.

Marlene walked angrily out the common room grabbing my arm and yanking me along with her.

'Ow. Marlene? What- what where are we going?' I was being dragged and it took all my concentration to not fall over.

She ignored me and hauled me outside onto the grass. She looked mad at me. she must recognise the hickey, she must have put the two together. She was definitely mad at me.

She turned to me looking alarmed.

'Marlene I'm so sorry... I just-'

'What?' Her face turned confused, 'Why are _you_ sorry?'

'er' did she not know? Was I paranoid? I'm so confused. 'Wait, why are you mad at me?' I'd better see how much she'd put together.

Marlene smirked at me. 'I'm not mad at you- I'm mad at Black'

'What?'

Marlene laughed and tugged on my scalf a little, 'The hickey- I recognise it, You didn't sleep with Matt did you?'

My face was on fire, Marlene knew. 'Erm, Well, not…not exactly'

Marlene laughed, 'Oh my! So yesterday at breakfast?!' she burst out in more laughter remembering and flopped down onto the grass unable to remain standing with how funny it all was.

I bit out a nervous chuckle.

Marlene wiped tears from her eyes, 'I can't believe it's _you_ Apris! Oh, this is just so funny.'

I was wondering whether or not I should be offended at how 'funny' this all was.

'Is it really that unbelievable?' That unbelievable that the most popular guy in Gryffindor would see me in that way? My ego was tying its own noose.

Marlene caught the silent question and pulled me onto the floor beside her, 'Only because you make it- It's universally known that you wouldn't give Sirius Black the time of day.'

She laughed then, 'Or at least it _was_. And clearly not to _you_'

My ego felt a little better at that. I wasn't going to lie and say that I didn't think Sirius wasn't handsome because it was blatantly obvious that he was. I liked thinking the coldness there between us was controlled by me, and not that I wasn't worth looking at.

Marlene caught my smile and burst out laughing. I glared at her, 'Okay, enough laughing about this. It's really not funny.'

She just grinned at me trying not to crack up. 'So- Matt hey?' I looked at the floor sheepishly, she turned to me semi-seriously, 'I seriously underestimated you.' and she knocked my arm.

'What am I going to do?' I groaned lying down on the grass and closed my eyes.

She sat up on her elbows and looked at me. 'You and your pride, seriously? I take it telling the truth and letting me watch Lily's face as she takes it in.. is out?'

I glared at her. She raised her hands in surrender, 'Just checking. Chill, but I want to be there when she does find out, okay?'

'Lily is never going to find out.' I said decisively. 'Ev-er'

'I think you two make a cute couple.'

What?! I shot up and pushed her. 'This isn't funny!' How am I supposed to work this out with all her teasing.

She moved away from my arms before saying, 'You really don't see it: Both liars, both mad, both easily bored, both get annoying, both are HORRIBLE to argue with because both think they're always right. Both pretty. Both have this obsession with-'

I snorted, 'Really Marlene? Why are all these horrible things?'

She ignored me, 'Both Gryffindors, both love Quidditch like nutty people, both suck at divination, both invited to Slughorns party- so both are talented-'

'Sirius Black was invited to the Slug Party?' I interrupted her listed nonsense.

'mm-hmm.' She said while nodding.

I made a noise of disgust. She laughed, 'Afraid you'll get drunk and do what you _really _want… again?' She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

I pulled out my wand and twisted it in my fingers, 'I am not afraid to hex you Marl, and I know a whole bunch of hexes I haven't tried yet.' I said calmly, working to make Marlene eye my wand hesitantly.

I was at the slug party for a reason after all…

Then she rolled her eyes, 'You wouldn't. Not if you want my good secret-keeping skills…'

Damn she played a hard bargain. I pocketed my wand and groaned again.

'You know the irony of all this?' Marlene said again her voice still amused.

I rolled my eyes, they were closed, so it was all that more impressive.

She continued, 'Had he woken up and seen you- yeah your pride would be in tatters and Sirius would be thrilled and tell all of his conquest to get absolutely any girl- James would be hiding Lily, Lily would murder you but then it would have been over in about a week. Now? Sirius is running around telling everyone that he needs to find out who the girl was. He's asking people if they have seen her. You may be the first girl Sirius Black might stop to look at.' She had dreamy eyes like Dorcas did when she spoke about Romeo and Juliet- the muggle lovers.

I snorted. ME AND BLACK!? Yeah, right. 'When Hell Freezes Over'.

* * *

_**Oh dear- Let me just let you know that Marlene is the very worst person she could have told. *shakes head* This is going to bad. **_

_**Muhahahaha Good Luck Apris.**_

_**Tell me what you think of Marlene being in the know...**_


	6. Chapter 6: I hate my friends

_**A/N. Just wanted to say: THANK YOU so much for the reviews. I can't even explain how great they make me feel. Wow, you guys are actually brilliant- did you know that?**_

_**Well, you are. **_

_**I'm thrilled that i have some of you laughing. I can't even explain it. just.. THRILLED.**_

_**(p.s I got some questions concerning Marlene's... character. I don't want to give anything away or whatever and i know how she is usually portrayed but I guess you'll just have to wait and see.)**_

* * *

Chapter 6: I hate my friends.

'Marlene why did you hit me before?' Sirius asked as we came down to breakfast the next day and passed him and his marauders in the common room.

Marlene glanced at me and shrugged. 'Your face looked like it needed a good thwack.'

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her then at me, 'Marlene- you're starting to sound like Apris. Next you'll be acting like her too!' He accused gasping.

Marlene's eyes widened and she slid me a smirk, 'Oh, I hope not. Apris certainly has a way with her enemies.'

I groaned internally. Oh merlin Marlene! I threw an elbow into her gut. She dodged and her smirk flashed bigger.

Sirius looked confused and I heard Remus shake his head sighing. We shared a look, his clearly said, 'you told her?! You have literally no shot at keeping this a secret now that Marlene knows.'

Mine said, 'Oh merlin what am I going to do Remus?!'

But he didn't have an answer for that.

Lily came down and we went to breakfast, the boys following us down – James trying to convince Lily to go to Slughorns party with him as a date. Turns out Lily and I were invited. So were James and Sirius.

I shot Marlene the foulest of foul looks but every time I looked at Sirius she nearly burst out laughing. I'm so screwed.

Lily was the first to notice something was up as Sirius asked me to chuck him a bread roll and I chucked it at his head earning a way too mad laugh from Marlene.

'What's with Marlene this morning?' she asked me.

I eyed Marlene.

Lily continued whispering, 'It's like she has a thing for Sirius with how much she laughs at him like that.'

Marlene overheard and gave me a wide eyed look and actually bit her lip to keep from spilling my secret. 'No, I don't I just know someone who is developing something for him.'

Everyone looked up. My natural instinct was to look down but that would be a give-away – I looked up too. Praying that my blush wasn't betraying me.

OH HIPPOGRIFF FEATHERS MARLENE SHUT UP! I had to save this. I had to stop them from getting any kind of thoughts linking me and Sirius us together. 'Well, I think I'm going to ask Matt to Slughorns party.' I blurted.

Why the hell would I say that?! Lily looked up shocked and found the blonde Matt down our table laughing with his friends. She grinned, 'Awww. I can totally see you two getting together. You know, properly.' She gave me a stern look.

Marlene snorted at my lame attempt to clear my name. 'I can't. He's not right for her. She deserves someone more bad ass.'

SHUT UP MARLENE!

She continued, 'Someone funny, Dark, very dark- darker than grey, rebellious, mysterious, you know a womanis-'

I aimed a hard kick at her shin.

'OW!' Sirius jumped up. 'Who bloody well just kicked me?' he grumbled.

Marlene's eyes widened mirroring mine as I saw she wasn't the one who reacted.

OH my GOD I JUST KICKED THE WRONG PERSON! I JUST KICKED SIRIUS!

Marlene hid her chortle behind her goblet. Sirius glared at her then on my side of the table.

I mumbled, 'Oh sorry, my foot slipped.'

He narrowed his eyes at me. 'Slipped pretty hard for a 'slip'.' He raked a hand though his hair. 'You guys are acting so weird.'

I shrugged and whispered, 'Maybe you're just weak' and grinned. I realised that it sounded like I was flirting.

Sirius mock-glared at me but his eyes were twinkling as he turned on the flirt in him. 'Oh?'

I felt a kick under the table. It was light but it was definitely a kick.

I gasped looking at him, 'Did you.. Did you just kick me?'

He fluttered his eyelids and grinned, 'My foot slipped.' He whispered seductively.

I mock-glared at him. Lily rolled her eyes, 'Shut up Black- so Apris, Why don't you call Matt over. Remus budge up one.'

Remus was on my right, lily on my left. James on her left. Opposite me sat Marlene and opposite Remus sat Sirius black. Dorcas sat beside Marlene and Peter positioned himself next to her so he could be opposite James.

'No, Remus don't' I muttered but he slid an evil smile my way and scooted over, leaving a spare space on my right.

'Matt?' Marlene called. MARLENE CALLED? Oh, you are so dead later Marlene-I will.. I'll murder you in your sleep. I'll shave off your hair and colour your eyebrows green. I'll put dungbombs in your bed. Just you wait. Just you wait…

I sent all these threats mentally to her but she just smirked at me. 'Oh, Marlene don't call him over!' I risked out loud.

She blinked her eyes to me and cocked her head to the side feigning innocence, 'Why not Apris? I thought after the magical night you had together you wouldn't be so shy around him anymore. I think you should be… closer.' She said to me across the table.

I froze. James gasped and threw his head round to look at me, 'You slept with _Matt_?!' he frantically whispered.

My face flooded red. Sirius sat forward towards me with the weirdest expression on his face, 'Matt?!' he whispered. He seemed a little angry. What was that about?

'No..i..' I stuttered.

Dorcas giggled, 'you are such a sucky liar.'

Oh but I was telling the truth- this was not happening. Marlene laughed and Remus' was biting down hard on his lips.

Dear Merlin, what the hell did I do to deserve this?!

Marlene chortled, 'Yes, just admit what you really want to, to the boy of your dreams…'

I caught which boy _she _was referring to.

This time when I threw a kick under the table I made sure I got her. She jumped up with a squeak and then glared at me.

'Matt?!' Sirius repeated to himself.

I hushed them all as Matt himself came over, 'You called?' he said to Marlene. She pointed to the chair beside me. I felt my face was still burning. He sat down beside me, 'Hey Apris'

I nodded my head at him, 'Hey Matt'

Lily elbowed me slightly as the table fell into silence.

I counted my quickening heartbeat as the seconds of silence passed. I found myself getting distracted thinking about my health- was it healthy to soo constantly be fearing for my life and almost having heart-attacks. Maybe I should look that up and get more sleep.

_Stop drifting and concentrate._

Oh merlin I didn't want to be here.

Huh. Wait a second genius…

I stood up, 'Oh I just remembered that I had to mail a letter. I'll see you guys later.'

But wait! I can't leave Matt with them! They'll interrogate the hell out of him. Sirius looked like he would explode with questions any second- all of them probably linking to mine and Matts 'Magical night' that DIDN'T HAPPEN!

Think brain. Please please please think of something.

'Um, Matt can I talk to you a second?' I asked timidly. Marlene stopped smirking and her eyes looked genuinely confused about what I was going to do now. Join the club Marlene. This is your entire fault.

_Because SHE was the one who LIED about sleeping with a boy when she in fact slept with another? Oh no wait- That was YOU wasn't it?_

Shut up brain. Think of a way out of this! Stop wasting time.

He stood up confusedly, 'Sure.'

I looked at their faces as I left the table with Matt following me. Lily smiled in encouragement. James looked confused. Dorcas looked happy. Peter looked clueless. Sirius looked disgruntled. Remus looked sympathetic and Marlene looked guilty.

She should look guilty.

What the hell am I going to do?!

I walked away from the table down out of the great hall with Matt behind me. I felt guilty that he was wrapped up in this but that feeling was almost instantly smothered by the sheer almost panic-attack I was having when I realised that I have nothing to pretend I was going to say to Matt.

I have to say _something _to him. I just kept walking.

'Apris?' He reached out and took my arm stopping me from continuing down the corridor away from my interrogating friends and the other people who come and sit with us. He was frowning a little.

'Apris, I know what's going on here' he said and let go of my arm.

WHAT?! I think I'm hyperventilating. My face is on fire. Embarrassment and shame- so much shame. Matt looked at me so I looked at the floor cowardly- why the hell am I a Gryffindor anyway?!

He opened his mouth to speak. This is it. I waited. 'You're in love with me.'

Um. I froze. **_What?! What the actual hell?! _**I looked at him to see if he was being serious right now- he had a stony concerned expression. He raked a hand through his blonde hair. I felt the blood leave my face. 'Um, what?' I sounded retarded and stupid but that's because I think I'm actually stupid- I seem to be on a different planet to this guy in terms of the conversation I thought he was about to start.

Matt put a hand on my shoulder, 'It's okay. I won't say anything to anyone I just want you to know that I like someone else. I have for a while now, I'm sorry'

_What is happening?_

'Um, you think I'm in love with you?' I asked confusedly. Was I getting this right?

He frowned at me slightly, 'Apris, don't make this harder than it has to be. Just know that it's not you it's me here, you are a wonderful girl but my heart is elsewhere. I'm sorry. Perhaps if you'd told me sooner we could have been something but it's too late.'

And he smiled at me, 'We'll always be friends though, I hope.' And then he walked off back into the great hall.

I blinked and then again and then again, standing frozen in the corridor. _Did i… Did that just… Is this for real? _

What.

Wait a second.

* * *

_**Who saw **_**that ****_coming?_**

**_Huh. I feel like i'm torturing this Girl. I mean.. she made a mistake- i should just let her off right?_**

**_NEVER. Muhahahhaa. *evil laughter*_**

**_Review and tell me what you think. _**


	7. Chapter 7: If I Close My Eyes

_**I'm sorry about the long wait- I tried to give up reading fanfiction for the whole of August... yeah, I lasted 6 days. Tis a sad day to realize that you have become obsessed. Well, here is the next chapter.**_

_**Can I just say the BIGGEST thank you in the world to all my reviewers. I still cannot explain the **_**brilliant**_** feeling that I get when I read the reviews. I love to see so many people are enjoying what comes out of my head. It's one of the best feelings in the world.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Maybe If I close my eyes and wish really hard…

'Apris?!' I sighed as I stopped in the corridor- Marlene ran up to me a massive grin on her face.

'Marlene.' I greeted her semi-coldly, letting her know that I definitely want a practised three part apology and some kind of present to make this okay. Or to slap her really really hard and then use my new variation of the bat bogey hex repeatedly. Either is good.

Of course, that was the complete opposite reason she wanted to speak to me. 'So, what did you say to Matt?'

I bit my lip as we turned to the field and walked out onto the grass near the forbidden forest. 'I… well, I didn't really say much at all. By the way- I hate you Marlene- please know that.'

She had the nerve to laugh at me as I narrowed my eyes at her. 'No you don't. You love me- granted, not as much as you love Sirius but still, enough that I'm complacent and well-'

I interrupted her aimless rambling nonsense. 'Seriously Marlene, I swear that was the closest I've ever come to having him find out. It scared the hell out of me.'

Marlene ruffled my hair condescendingly. Oh merlin this girl was annoying. 'Well, I'm sorry. Happy?'

'No.'

'Hmm. You're cranky today.' She observed and muttered. I gave her an icy glare which made her laugh again. 'I can only assume that you didn't have the best conversation with your fake-lover Matt…'

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at her. She was using the airy-fairy tone she used when she had gossip and was going to explode. 'Jeeez Marlene- whatever it is, just tell me already.'

Marlene threw me an innocent look, 'Don't know what you're talking about but- okay, fine. You pushed- Matt is going out with celeste. That blonde hufflepuff girl and Sirius Black- HOLY MOLY! Sirius Black is interrogating people.'

'Interrogating people!?' Like what? WHAT IF SOMEONE HAD SEEN US LEAVE TOGETHER!? Why is this happening to me? What did I do? Why does Sirius Black decide to care who he lets into his covers_ now! _

'Yup. Anyway- so far 3 girls have said it was them.'

I blanched at that. 'Wait. What?'

Marlene chuckled, 'I know weird right? I mean who would be so _desperate _that they would _lie_ about _sleeping_ with another _boy_.. oh no… wait….' She gave me a pointed look. '…huh'

I poked her ribs, irritated with her jesting. 'Marlene!' I was desperate for this information and she knew it.

She rolled her eyes, 'Fine. All right- keep your robe on! So Kirsty, Becca and Rosalie all said it was them but Kirsty and Becca are hufflepuffs and Rosalie is a slytherin- and distantly related to him so that is… mildly messed up.'

I frowned. I didn't know any of those girls but I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that I concentrated on 'So he doesn't believe them?'

Marlene shook her head grinning, 'Nope. He said and I quote, he'd 'know the girl when he saw her and she MUST have been a Gryffindor'' She laughed, 'which is sort of funny since he's seen you about 5 times since the big loving cuddly magical-'

I interrupted her with a groan. But then I grinned. This could work, right? 'So this is good? We just wait for a pretty Gryffindor wannabe to 'confess' and eye-cu-rumba I'm FREE!'

'Eye-cu-rumba?' Marlene gave me a 'sanity-questioning' look.

I ignored her as I saw this all falling into place perfectly. 'Oh but this is brilliant!' I jumped up and down happily. Yesyesyes! I can see the light at the end of the tunnel and it's a hop, skip and a jump away.

'Uh huh. Wonderful' she grumbled like it was as wonderful as slimy glitter on a slug.

'Please don't tell me you're still bonkers enough to be pairing us together in your head Marlene because I haven't slapped anyone in a while and you're more than volunteering right now…'

But no-one ever took my threats seriously.

'But I want you two together!' She whined at me. 'Just.. think about it.'

'No.'

'Apris?!'

'No.'

'For me.'

I snorted, 'no.'

'Please…'

'Hell no.' I gave a dramatic shudder to emphasize my point.

I watched her huff and cross her arms over her chest, though her eyes didn't show the defeat that made me feel like I'd won. It just looked she would try again later. She gave another huff, 'You're no fun. So can we talk about Matt now?'

'Oh, that. Yeah, he thought that I was in love with him.' I muttered as we sat down near the edge of the forest.

Marlene snorted then frowned, 'You rejected him?' She glared at me.

I shook my head confused at her sudden care for Matt's feelings, 'Um, no he rejected me. Said a lot that his heart was captured by another. And i just gaped at him, both confused and relieved.' The memory pained me. It was not one of my better moments let's just say. Come to think ofit, isn't it about time I get one of those again? or is the world abandoning any sense of justice and equality as it suffers the innocent.

Marlene snickered bringing me out of my thoughts.

Someone in the corner of my eye came into view, I saw it was Dorcas. She was glaring at me as she marched over.

'Hey Dor - what's up?' I said as she greeted us and noticed Marlene was fiddling with the grass. Oh no.

I have this horrible feeling in my gut.

Miss Reldiph would be proud; For once in my life I was able to see what was coming...

Dorcas slapped me on the back of the head. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD MARLENE AND NOT ME!'

What? Oh Merlin's baggy y-fronts you're kidding me! 'MARLENE!' I glared at her. 'YOU TOLD HER!'

Marlene raised her hands in defence. 'I didn't mean too! She overheard Remus and I talking about it and tricked me.'

'I hardly tricked you…' Dorcas said raising an eyebrow as she sat down next to us.

Marlene's eyes widened as she threw Dorcas an exasperated look, 'Dorcas – jeez, what the hell?'

'What? I'm just saying that I barely even asked you at all. You kind of just threw it-' She rambled but Marlene cut her off.

'DORCAS!' Marlene growled, 'I'm trying to save my arse here you Biatch.'

Dorcas blinked and then realisation dawned on her face as she looked from my murderous look to Marlene's scared face. 'Oh, uh yeah um right- yeah I tricked it out of her.'

'Right. thanks Dorcas' Marlene grumbled sarcastically.

I stood up, 'I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU MARLENE! I CANNOT EVEN BELIEVE IT! YOU PROMISED!'

'I know I'm sorry Apris – but seriously Dorcas isn't going to say anything are you Dor?'

Dorcas shook her head. I bit my lip as I realised that I didn't know what Dorcas thought about the whole thing. 'So, Dorcas… You know.'

She looked at me and burst out laughing. I glared at her, and then at Marlene who gave me an apologetic look. Dorcas stifled her uncontrollable giggles with difficulty but once silent she said, 'This reminds me of a muggle film I watched once.'

'Oh yeah? What happened in the end?'

'Um well, They went to football match and they kissed and admitted their true feelings for one another and they both felt the same way and then they kissed and it rained- and then they lived happily ever after.' Dorcas gave me a hopeful look.

I snorted. 'Right.'

Marlene clapped, 'I like that ending.' Ugh. She was acting like a child. I stuck my tongue out at her.

No, brain- I am not a hypocrite.

I then frowned at her. 'I still hate you Marlene'

She blinked her big eyes at me and pouted. 'I promise I won't tell another soul! I swear on Dorcas's life.'

'HEY?!' Dorcas yelled waving her arms as we ignored her.

I thought about it ignoring Dor beside me, 'Deal.'

'OY?!' she jumped up.

But was I letting her off too easy? Holy Hippogriff feathers i should make this good. I grinned. 'But you have to get me a present.'

'ugh- no money. Why what'd you want?' Marlene rolled her eyes at me.

'Fine- I want you to go and… Jump into the black lake' I smirked knowing that the water was freezing in the black lake.

'You're kidding right?' Marlene groaned.

'Nope. Serious as Sirius.'

'Guuurl, he is SO on your mind right now!' She poked my shoulder.

'Shut up or I'll add to it.' I warned, my voice venomous.

'Fine, but not now. I'm wearing nice shoes.'

'Hmm. Okay I forgive you. ish. Oh, you also owe me a favour- Which I will call upon you in the future.' That could be useful.

We shook hands and Dorcas grumbled about being unappreciated when Lily suddenly came into view.

'Lily!' Marlene called and flashed me a sly grin. She knew she was on thin ground though so I took my wand out just to remind her that I champion her in hexes- incase she gets the funny idea to start spilling truths on the nice clean grass.

'Hey girls- I was looking for you everywhere. It took me forever to search the Gryffindor common room- Sirius black was standing on a table with Potter and loads of girls were practically hurling themselves at him- Then Sirius said that they were having another party and that everyone who was there LAST time had to come. Every single girl and no one new.'

I bit the inside of my lips. 'Huh. Well, I say we skip that.'

_Oh, how very subtle of you Apris. You cunning sly being._

'What why?' Marlene said whined. 'I want us to go- after all WE were there last time. You and us and you.'

She said my name twice on purpose. I sent her an 'I will murder you' look.

Lily raised her eyebrow as I twirled my wand in-between my fingers. It was known in our friendship group that this was me threatening someone. I'd forgotten Lily would recognise the antic and so quickly pocketed my weapon.

'Marlene's on at me about Matt', I said with a shrug. I was actually impressed with the quick recovery. Maybe I was getting better at this?

I smirked mentally. Yes. I was finally getting a grip here.

Marlene, to my relief and surprised nodded excitedly. 'I just want you and the boy you shared such a magical moment with to be together.'

_Of course._ I groaned. Lily flicked her eyes between us. 'Well, He's with Celeste now right?' she said confusedly.

_No. Wrong_. _He _is with no-one. I nodded, 'Right. _That's_ why it's annoying that she keeps bringing it up.' Right. I can do this. See, that was easy, Manipulate the situation. Take control of it. CONTROL.

'So, are we going?' Dorcas asked her eyes flickering to me and then to lily like a ping-pong match. I appreciated that she was trying to say as little as possible- we all knew how sometimes Dorcas lost her filter and honesty spew out of her unintentionally.

I frowned and considered a new angle that would convince Lily, 'I think we shouldn't go on principle- I mean, since when do_ we_ do what Sirius Orion Black orders, Lily?'

And I knew I'd hit the bulls-eye. Her face set and her eyes narrowed, 'You're right. To hell with Black and Potter.'

Marlene grumbled at my tact as I floated on clouds of my own power and delight...

Yes yes yes yes yes yes!

She had to ruin it all, 'I think they'll notice if you're not there_ Lily_. I mean, _Potter _is looking out for _you _and he'll know instantly that _you_ didn't come…_he'll_ begin insinuating things.'

Damn it Marlene-I knew that though she'd aimed the situation around lily she was secretly saying that since Sirius Black was LOOKING out for the girl who_ ran away_- he'd expect me not to turn up and then I'd be giving myself away if I didn't go.

DRAT. Why is that girl so quick? Why is Sirius so freaking smart?!

I needed to be more careful. Much more careful.

Lily looked offended, 'I don't give Mrs Norris' hairball what Potter thinks about my not going Marlene. You should know that already.'

I bit my lip, 'Actually I think we should go.'

'What?' Lily gave me a confused look, which made sense. I mean, I just changed my mind like an idiot. I lost my grip on the conversation.

'I mean, It was fun last time right?' It was a weak argument and I knew that it was unconvincing as soon as it left my lips. _Think of something better._

'hmmm. Was it Apris?' Marlene snickered. Dorcas giggled a little. Lily frowned at them sternly assuming that they were thinking about Matt and I.

'Um. No. No more parties for you Apris- Marlene's right. You had too much fun last time.'

Marlene's eyes widened, 'I wasn't saying that at ALL.'

'Too bad. I did.' Lily said. I sighed. Great, this made things a little harder. Well, at least all four of us wouldn't go and I'm sure some other girls wouldn't go either. It's not like he'd narrow it down straight to me.

Or would he?

Oh no- what if he does! I can't do this. Oh god. I'll think of something later.

'So… Anyone done their predictions for Divination yet?' I asked.

Lily laughed.' Definitely not. Have you?'

I shook my head and the grim popped into my head.

Marlene seemed to follow my train of thought because she said, 'You HAVE to include the grim in yours on like Thursday or something. And you can like slay it or something. Cut of the dog's head or whatever.' She laughed.

Lily frowned at her in her 'McGonagall mimicking' way, 'It's an omen, not an actual dog. It's not going to turn up and maul her to death Marlene. It just means Death is coming for her. Like: she will die.' She reminded me so much of Professor McGonagall sometimes. Which was weird. I'm not best friends with a clone of Professor Mcgonagall am i?

'Cheers lily.' I smiled shaking my head and returning to the moment.

'It's godswallop Apris and you know it.'

I nodded. ''Well, I'm still here so…' I shrugged.

Dorcas groaned, 'You just jinxed it.'

Marlene glared at her, 'Dor, stop it you're freaking me out.'

Dorcas shrugged.

'Yeah guys I'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?' I shrugged almost daring the world to destroy my social life a little more. like it even could...

Dorcas repeated her groan and put her hands in her hands, 'You just jinxed it again!'

'SHUT UP DORCAS!' Marlene and Lily shouted and then I burst out laughing.

I didn't even know why. My life is just so messed up right now. How did it come to this?

* * *

_**Less laughs, but important as a 'sort it all out' chapter- I let her breathe - maybe I'm letting her off... or am I luring her into a false sense of security? **_

_**Tell me where you think this story will go and I'm in two minds about how Sirius will eventually react... I have two clear paths in mind...hehe. Tell me what you want to see from him- it might push me one way or another.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Means a lot. **_


	8. Chapter 8: Hmmm? What?

**_A/N. Oh my! thank you so much for all the reviews. I never imagined I would ever get so many. Thank you so much if you've ever reviewed and if you are still reading. And if you offered up any ideas for what you wanted to happen; well thank you so much! If any of your ideas pop up later well, Feel free to do a happy dance as the credit is half yours. THANK YOU. _**

* * *

**_Muhaha, you lot are just as Evil as me, deep down. It's comforting. _**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Hmm? What?

I sighed as I looked at the blank clean parchment. Hmm. Let's see. Ah, I've got it. I dipped my quill in the ink and began:

**'DIVINATION HOMEWORK: PREDICTIONS FOR NEXT WEEK=**

**Monday: I will wake up late and due to having horrid nightmares, I will be late to my divination lesson but I will not get detention because my amazing divination teacher will be very understanding about the horrors I have seen while being unconscious.'**

**Tuesday: I will get stuck in the false broken step in the moving stairs and I forsee that eventually someone will pull me out. And I have forseen that I will be grateful.**

**Wednesday: I will see the grim and it will kill me.**

**The End.'**

'Finished!' I said as I got up from the desk in the common room.

Lily looked up, 'But you didn't even use the crystal ball?!'

I looked at the foggy crystal ball that she'd placed in front of her and Marlene.

'I didn't have to. You see…' I brushed my hair back and threw on a cocky smirk, 'when you really develop you're natural gift for divination, like moi' I ignored Marlene's snort and Dorcas' rolling eyes and continued, 'You just get stuff like this. I can forsee everything.' I said in my most 'seer-y' voice ever. Marlene glanced at me again and then stared at my neck. what? what is she doing?

Then she was making wild hair gestures. I jumped and shoved my hair back where it was. Sheesh_, be more careful idiot. _

Lily snorted and grabbed my parchment and read it aloud. She burst out laughing. 'Apris! Are you kidding? You can't give that in'

'I can. And I will.' I said stubbornly. To hell with divination.

Marlene read it. 'Hmm…. Looking forward to Wednesday then?'

'Oh, I can tell you Marlene that I-' I stopped as the sudden entry to the common room made my thoughts crash and knock together. Suddenly I saw Sirius Black, Remus and James walk into the common room.

I watched him walk in.

'Apris?' Dorcas prodded me with her quill as I paused halfway through the sentence.

I jumped. Um, what? 'Hmm?'

They followed my line of sight and I heard a snicker. Marlene coughed loudly, 'What were you going to tell me Apris?'

Sirius Black heard us in the corner and looked up, he raked a hand through his hair and then knocked James' elbow getting him to look. James saw Lily and then they were all heading towards us.

My throat was suddenly too dry- like I couldn't breathe and I needed to gulp and swallow and my whole body temp was rising. I was so worried about being found out Sirius Black tortured me this way now.

I realised they were still waiting for my answer, 'Oh, I'm suddenly looking forward to Wednesday. I can't wait- seriously**. Now would be perfect.**.' I muttered the last part.

Lily nodded her head understandingly. Wait! WHAT? She looked at the boys, 'Oh I often feel just that way when Potter shows his fat big head myself.'

_Hhmm? Like you'd rather take death than have him find out that you slept with him but then ran away and blamed it on someone that you've barely had a conversation with? _

_Surely not Lily... Surely not._

_'_And there was me thinking what Apris has was rare…' Marlene muttered as she bit the end of her quill in anticipation watching the scene unfold.

Lily frowned at that, 'What? What do you have?' She looked at Marlene and then at me.

OH DRAGON BALLS YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT NOW MARLENE! I can't breathe. Oh no oh no. I was too preoccupied chanting to answer her.

'Hello there Ladies!' James Potter said as they finally made it to us.

'Go away Potter' Lily snapped. Again with the light-switch moods. I would have grinned if Sirius wasn't standing behind my chair. My breathing hitched and I pretended to correct my work- though there wasn't much of it to correct. I signed my name and then suddenly the parchment was gone from the desk.

I stared at the desk like an idiot for a couple of seconds trying to process how it had disappeared so suddenly- then I heard Sirius snicker. I saw he'd stolen my parchment and was reading it over my head.

He put it back on the desk, 'So what are you going to do for our Thursday lesson? When you're 'dead'?'

I shrugged. Huh, I hadn't actually thought of that. 'Wait- maybe this means I'll never have to go to another divination lesson ever again…' I joked and looked into the distance in awe.

Marlene rolled her eyes. 'Miss Reldiph will know if you're dead or not- she isn't that far gone.'

Lily snorted.

'Well, I'll just say that I got extremely lucky and dodged death. Or whatever- I'll think of something on Thursday' I waved a hand dismissively. I couldn't be bothered to change it now; it was too late to be doing homework anyway.

'You really don't think things through do you?' Remus sighed as he joined us.

I opened my mouth and then closed it again. Damn your wisdom Remus Lupin. I jumped up, 'Well, I'll take all my stuff upstairs. Be right back.'

I needed to breathe. I picked up my divination work and the book I was supposed to use to help me and ran upstairs. I hummed with fake-casualness. You know, like they do in every single cliché muggle movie when someone is hiding something. What is wrong with me? Am I just unable to act like nothing happened?

I got to our dorm and chucked my books on my bed. I looked into the mirror and groaned; my hair was haywire and I looked flustered like I'd just ran a marathon. I risked a glance at my neck behind my hair- _it_ was _still_ deep and bright. Yikes.

I threw the hair back where it was and made a mental note not to move my head too much one way or the other. Then I pulled a face and walked back downstairs. I'd have to talk to Remus- perhaps he'd tell me that 'covering' spell. When I got down I walked slowly back to the table they were all still sat at but what I heard made me stop in my tracks.

'Oh, By the way- We aren't coming to that party next week Sirius.' Lily chimed glaring at Potter who had run up to his dorm room for something; they'd probably fought or something while I was away. I bit my lip- I could do with not being in the scene when Lily brought up their party.

I ducked behind four third years who had gathered to talk about something.

_Oh, that's great- HIDING? And if Sirius just happens to turn around and SEE you hiding – that's not going to be suspicious or anything…_

I am such an idiot. But I didn't move and instead listened back into their conversation. 'Find a way to drop the news to Potter.' She said venomously.

'What?' Sirius turned to look at her. 'You're not going? Why?'

'What are you doing?' one of the third year girls squeaked in front of me. Just then I noticed that all four third years were staring at me like I was bonkers. I think they'd been talking to me as well.

They looked at me like I was some Mass murdering lunatic that had escaped from Azkaban especially to murder them.

I gave them an 'I'm not crazy' smile and said, 'Oh, I'm just hiding.' and they backed up a little. Okay, so maybe my smile isn't working. 'Don't mind me.' I added trying to listen again but I couldn't hear anything now. I looked up at their table to see Remus was laughing and Marlene had face-palmed and Lily and Sirius were staring at me like I was insane.

Oh merlin- they could see me. _THEY CAN SEE ME HIDING BEHIND 4 FRIGHTENED THIRD YEARS._

Oh dear. I stood up out of my crouch and said, 'Oh, If you need any more help with your schoolwork- just let me know.' And doing a hair-check making sure everything was covered- I held my head high and walked over to the table.

Remus looked like he was going to explode. Lily frowned, 'You were helping third years?'

I nodded, 'Yeah- well, you know they asked and I was like- 'okay'. I finished lamely.

I was lying so much recently I wondered whether I was going to be reserved a special seat in hell or something. Not that I expect there is much sitting around in hell of course. Remus was silently laughing- it was as if he had heard the whole thing. Oh merlin - I hope they hadn't heard from here.

'But you hate third years?' Lily said smiling.

'I don't hate third years- I _dislike_ third years. And second years and first years. Dislike - completely different.' Sirius snorted which ignored, 'And besides, I am a changed person- I am a do-gooder now.'

Remus rolled his eyes, 'Since when?'

'Since… right now. So, have you two finished your predictions yet?' I looked at Lily and Marlene's work. Marlene had put in about 4 different illnesses on different days and Lily had very general everyday things. Like, 'they will serve Pumpkin juice at breakfast and I will spill some on the table accidently.' Things that you could _make _happen.

Sirius and Remus eventually went up to their dorm and Lily sighed. 'I have to go and do my prefect duty. I'll see you guys later.'

She left.

Marlene looked at me, 'You should be a spy.' She said sarcastically.

Dorcas giggled, 'Yes- that hiding before, that was quite something..'

I let them tease and jest because I know it had been stupid. I needed to be more careful.

Stupid third years can't be trusted with hiding someone. Should have gone for the group of fifth years they were taller and capable of doing someone a favour.

'Guys, I'm going to have to tell Lily, aren't i?' I groaned. She would find out soon and I needed to tell her before then- if only to save my neck.

Marlene grinned, 'Oh Yes-do do do do! Remember I have to be there!'

Dorcas whacked her shoulder, 'No! You just want to see Lily murder her! No - just… just let things… fade out… Everyone will forget about it soon enough.'

Marlene snorted, 'Sure they will.'

'What? I thought you said everything will go back to normal Marlene?' I was sure she had conveyed that message before… or had I said that?

WHAT IF THIS GOES ON FOREVER?! 'I can't do this forever guys, I'll have a heart attack or something… and I'll run out of things to say and oh gosh I can't do this!'

'Do you have to be so dramatic?' Marlene rolled her eyes. 'It won't go on forever'

I sighed relieved.

She grinned, 'Everyone will find out by next week I reckon.'

I gave her a scandalised look. Dorcas shook her head, 'No, I bet it'll be two weeks.'

I put my face in my hands. Two weeks- Dorcas the optimist can only give me two weeks!

Marlene continued, 'Three galleons says next week or before.'

What?

Were they betting?

I glared at them but they were ignoring me. Jeeez, these were the people I called my friends and yet they were betting on how long I had left to live before Lily murdered me/I died of shame and humiliation.

'Done.'

I glared at them. They shrugged. Marlene grinned confidently in a way that scared me, 'I'm going to win.'

Dorcas' eyes widened suddenly, 'Wait! You can't cheat- no influencing the events Marl or I win by forfeit.'

Marlene looked suddenly disgruntled.

DISGRUNTLED! She was going to speed things up to win a stupid bet?! 'ARG! Marlene don't you dare!' And then I stormed off up to bed. 'I need to think this all out. See you tomorrow.'

But when I got to bed; I couldn't think of anything helpful at all.

Two weeks.

Oh dragon balls.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think... Personally I don't think it'll last 2 weeks. Not unless she learns that spell and gets some seriously needed acting skills..**_

_**Apris, you crazy lying tortured soul. **_

_**I've just wrote out the next couple of chapters of your life...**_

_**Good luck.**_

_**Insincerely, Your Fate**_


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Get Wise

_**I WASN'T GOING TO UPDATE TODAY BUT THEN I SAW IT! 100 REVIEWS! AND IT MADE ME SO HAPPY THAT I COULDN'T NOT UPDATE- SO here is chapter 9. Enjoy. And thank you so much if you've reviewed so far and if you're still reading and following this story. thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouth ankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthannkyouthankyoutha nkyouthankyouthanks**_

_**You guys are the best readers any one could ask for. THANKYOU! **_

* * *

Chapter 9: Don't get wise… 

Sunday:

Two days later and this whole 'Find the mysterious girl' thing had only gotten bigger. I couldn't even walk through the common room without hearing at least three groups of girls discussing who they thought it was. I hated being in there now - because I always felt people raking their eyes over me as if scanning me for answers.

If it had been say, ANY OTHER GUY, instead of Sirius, no-one would have batted an eyelid and even if people were a little curious only Sirius could have all the girls in uproar.

I didn't take enough comfort from the fact they did it to all the sixth year girls because my reactions were terrible. I ran off, I blushed, I bit my lip and turned my back to them. I was giving myself away so obviously – and yet no-one had put two and two together.

Thankfully.

Marlene is getting annoyed because she is frightened she'll lose her bet- she keeps trying to throw Sirius and I in the same conversations and yesterday she invited the marauders to sit with us at lunch. She even convinced Lily to be nice- though merlin knows how. Something about 'James only liking the chase-

'If you befriend him he'll see how different you two are- and he'll see that he doesn't like you, like that, at all.' Something like that anyway.

I told Lily it was a load of Bogus but she listened to Marlene saying that just ignoring him wasn't working.

So now they were around us more than ever.

I turned Marlene's eyebrows green yesterday to let her know how I felt about that. And then I got a detention. Granted, I probably shouldn't have just stood up in transfiguration and yelled, 'MARLENE YOU WITCH!' and cast it.

It was worth it though. Marlene now had her eyebrows back but Dorcas had taken photos of her before.

And Now? Now, I sat on my bed doing my work after dinner because the common room was a 'no-go area'. It wasn't exactly ideal- I kept getting splodges of ink on my bed sheets and I have a hole in the corner where my quill had gone through. It wasn't too noticeable though, I think.

'Apris?' I jumped and the inkpot I was balancing on my knee painted a ugly blue stain down my leg.

I glared at Lily. She frowned, 'whoops sorry. I forgot how jumpy you've gotten recently. Why are you doing that in here anyway?'

I shrugged trying to clean up the mess, 'I don't feel like being gawked at by the entire Gryffindor girl population. The fate now, of any girl who is in the common room longer than five minutes.'

Lily laughed, 'Oh, that I understand. You wouldn't believe some of the things that are being said down there. It's a nightmare. I seriously hope whoever that girl is just comes clean already.'

'What?' Maybe I should tell her now.

She continued, 'Because Sirius is becoming unbearable- James told me earlier that this 'mysterious girl' is all he talks about nowadays'

I'm a coward. I can't do it. Change the subject! 'wow, Lily just called Potter, 'James'… the world has finally lost it's grip on 'sane''

'Shut up- I'm trying to befriend him. Like Marlene said.' She jumped onto her bed and pulled out her Ancient Runes book, 'And.. it's working.'

I looked at her, 'What?'

'Yes- Potter no longer gawks at me or stalks me- or at least, not as much. And he hasn't asked me out in 2 days.'

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Wow, that actually is some kind of record for him.

Wait, If lily becomes friends with James then by extension she'll feel better about Sirius- and if she feels better about Sirius she might not want to murder me if I tell her. Merlin I love you.

'Right. So, now that you are friends with Potter…'

'Oh, we're not friends yet.' She scrunched up her face like she was still disgusted by the whole idea.

'Ok' Maybe not then.

'C'mon, let's do that in the common room; you're making a mess and it's hardly like they'll think it was one of _us._. no-one is _that_ stupid.' She laughed and got up, collecting her stuff.

Oh hippogriff feathers she actually just said that. I can't tell her; I'll never tell her. Ever.

I'll die before I tell her!

'Yeah. Right. Fine. but give me a second.' I juggled with all my work and brought it into the common room.

'ugh' I groaned as I felt like I was instantly being examined. _Just calm down, you have an alibi._

_Albeit a fake really untrue weak alibi but still._

Lily looked up every couple of seconds when the girls on the couch giggled behind me. I turned around to see that Sirius Black himself was talking to Alicia Featherwest- a pretty blond girly Gryffindor. Maybe he thought it was her. I turned back around.

I pretended to do my work but really I was trying to catch the just of what they were saying. I couldn't make anything out though. great.

I just hoped she was 'confessing' to him.

Soon enough Marlene joined us and snorted at the scene Lily was watching- who by the way was getting more and more annoyed at the increasing level of noise when she was trying to do her work.

Lily looked at her, 'Marlene I'm surprised at you- you've been keeping quiet recently'

I froze in the middle of writing the –p- I had been writing while Marlene did a double take and flicked her eyes between Lily and I.

'What?'

'I would have expected you to be really into this whole 'Sirius' mysterious girl' nonsense'

I mentally sighed relieved. Phew that felt close.

Marlene grinned, 'Oh, no I am- but I'm using my powers of 'observation' to find her Lily'

And I did not miss the way her eyes stayed on me as she looked across the room. STOP IT MARLENE. Lily looked at me expecting me to say something I realised.

'Oh, yeah- me too, I wonder who she is.' I said in a very bored voice. _That sounded enthusiastic and real, good job Apris. Why don't you just stand up and shout 'IT WAS ME?!' _

Lily sighed, 'Poor girl- whoever she is.' she looked behind me at Alicia's flirting manner and shook her head like it was a great tragedy.

Marlene scoffed as she saw them and frowned. She walked over to the couch opposite them and joined the conversation. I knew why she was doing that and wanted to throw my quill at her; she was still pairing Sirius and I up despite how much breath I wasted telling her the stupidity involved in such thoughts.

I looked over at Lily. I should tell her now. 'Urm, Lily?'

'Apris-you've ruined your parchment.'

'What?' I frowned. I looked down and sure enough I'd created a giant ink splodge where I'd paused with my quill touching it. Perfect. I pulled out another piece.

Okay. Take two. 'Lily I have to tell you something…'

Lily finished her sentence and looked at me. I looked down. 'Yes?'

Suddenly Alicia's loud annoying laugh swept through the common room. Lily scowled, 'Ugh. Oh- I bet it's Alicia- Look at her, blushing and laughing at all his advances.'

I looked over my shoulder briefly. 'Erm- yeah. But Lily..'

Oh merlin, just say it! _It was me. I slept with Sirius Black and ran away- i'm that 'mysterious girl.' IT'S ME! _

Out loud you moron! I can't. _JUST DO IT_. ugh, no. _yes._

Lily frowned at me, 'yes- what is it?'

'it's..' SAY IT, 'It's about…' _it's about Sirius and I. Say that. '_What we were talking about before about..'

She gave me a confused look. No wonder- I'm not making sense.

Say his name. 'About Sirius...' My heart beat was going twice the healthy amount.

This was not going well. Um. I took a deep breath. I was sweating. I sounded like a blithering idiot. 'About Sirius and I because actually... the thing is..'

**'Hello there Ladies!'**

Gah! I jumped in my seat working to knock my ink pot over the whole table.

'Apris!?' Lily gasped rescuing her own parchment just in time. Mine was ruined again, not that I had done anything on this new piece- but still. I looked up and Sirius was standing there looking innocent.

_I hate you Sirius Black. Everything is your fault. _

But inside I was a little relieved that he popped up when he did. Saved me from telling her I suppose.

But no, I have to tell her.

'Sirius, now is not the time' A very subtle hint from me, that he should go away.

He took a seat. Of course he frigging did. Stupid Sirius.

'I do love gossip.' Sirius winked at us. My eyes tightened and I sent him a, 'Go away or I will murder you' look. He seemed shockingly unaffected.

Lily sighed probably realising that he wasn't going to go anywhere, 'No, it's fine- just ignore him- What were you going to say?'

AH! I can't very well confess now! Think of something anything. Alibi. Alibi. Alibi. Matt.

'Urm, Just about Matt. I'm just a little cut up about him and Celeste.' I gushed in one breath.

Hmm, not bad brain. Not. Bad.

Lily gave a sympathetic look and hugged me- uncomfortably since we were both seated still. And of course as my head went over her shoulder my view was filled by none other than Sirius. He was looking at the table though, thinking.

Lily rubbed my back, 'Oh, I'm sorry Apris- I should have known, you've been acting so strange recently, of course- I should've thought-'

Ah, and I felt it: the guilt. Now Lily felt bad. I pulled out of the hug feeling like some incarnation of the devil just as Sirius said, 'Matt is with Celeste?'

Lily looked over at him like she'd forgotten he was there, 'Actually, yeah- Sirius it's not the best time.'

Sirius ignored the indication that he should leave, in fact it was like he hadn't heard her at all, 'Just like that? I thought you and him had a thing?' He looked at me perplexed.

_A 'thing?' Aren't you romantic Sirius..._ Something dark flashed in his eyes and my heart dropped into my stomach.

Oh no, this could end badly.

Recover the situation! 'Really, it was practically nothing.' _It was _literally _nothing._

I continued ignoring the mental correction, 'I mean, it's like it never existed.' _What!? Why would you say that?! That's like something Marlene would say!_

'It's fine. I'm being stupid.' I finished waving my hand like we should just brush it off.

Lily sent me an apologetic look clearly mistaking my sudden rush as embarrassment or denial. I looked over at Sirius but his eyes weren't following the conversation, 'I TOLD Remus he was a jerk!'

At that moment Remus, James and Peter came in through the portrait hole looking sneaky. Remus came over with raised eyebrows. His eyes flickered to me and he gave a loud sigh like I was a troublemaker and like 'Of course it would be Apris'.

_Me?_

Oh no wait. I suppose that makes sense.

'Who did you tell me was a 'jerk'?' he said as he joined Sirius.

Lily bit her lip. I stood up, 'He's not a jerk. Just, please- pretend I didn't say anything.'

Remus gave me an exasperated look, 'What _did_ you say?'

And suddenly Sirius stood up and grabbed me into a hug. He patted my back twice. 'Ah, Sirius? Urm, what are you doing?'

'hugging you stupid.' He said.

Ugh. _'Stupid'? _I pushed him off; annoyed at him again. Way to be comforting, Jerk. Just as Marlene shouted from across the room, 'LOOK AT THE LOVELY COUPLE' in a cooing voice.

I swear to merlin I am going to kill that girl. Sirius rolled his eyes and winked at Alicia who was pouting. Then he turned back to me, 'Don't worry about Matt –we'll handle this.'

WHAT?! 'no, Sirius! Wait- you don't understa-'

But he was already walking away. He called out, 'Prongs?'

James looked away from lily, 'Huh?' So much for being less stalkerish. Maybe Lily was imagining things or just being really hopeful. Don't get distracted. FOCUS.

'We've got some_ stuff_ to be planning' Sirius called walking towards the boys staircase.

This must've been some kind of common code because James fisted the air dramatically, 'Yes!' they high-fived, 'Moony, Wormtail?'

_Some stuff to be planning. On Matt. What have I done?_ I looked after Sirius in horror, 'No! really, don't do anything!'

James raked a hand through his hair, 'Don't worry, we've got this! No one messes with Lily's friends.'

Lily rolled her eyes. I groaned. Remus gave me an amused and genuinely confused 'What is wrong with you?' look and then the marauders all went upstairs.

Lily muttered, 'Oh no, wait- Potter is actually doing something for someone who isn't himself? Icicles are forming in hell.'

I gave a single laugh, 'You can say that again; but wait- surely he's doing this to get into your good book so..'

'Ah, you're right of course. Well, Matt had better watch out I suppose.' She looked disapproving- she was a prefect after all. 'Well, don't worry about Matt I won't tell anyone about this- But just know that you can always tell me anything. Okay? It's not good to bottle stuff up like you have been doing for this all week.'

'Right. For this.. Urm..' _I can tell her anything. She just said that. I can tell her this. It'll be fine. _'Lily... about _that_ girl..'

I can do it. I have to. She'll help me figure this all out- she's Lily. She'll know what to do.

'Hmmm, which one?'

'The one that Sirius slept with' Okay. Here goes. In. Out. S_he was me. I slept with him. It was me._

'hmm, Alicia?' she looked at Miss Featherwest who was looking fairly put out that Sirius had just left like that. 'I seriously reckon it's her, look at her; kind of pathetic. Disgusting really- I mean I still don't know who would stoop so low as _that.'_

Oh. The words fell down dead in my mouth. 'Right' I croaked. I suddenly felt too exposed standing up beside Lily. Unworthy and dirtied. 'Alicia. What if she was, say, drunk?'

Maybe Lily would forgive that?

Lily scrunched up her face, 'Drunk?! Please- that makes it worse! I have lost all respect for that girl.'

I can't breathe. I abandoned all plans to have her in the know. I would never tell her. Never ever ever. I coughed nervously, 'Oh right. Yeah, me too'.

I'm definitely going to hell. I gathered up my stuff with shaky fingers.

'Where are you going?' Lily questioned as i collected it all.

To see Remus to get him to help me put my life back together. 'I need to speak to Remus about Ancient Runes- I just remembered I asked him before.'

Lily frowned, 'I could help you.'

I gave a chuckle, 'No offence but he is a way more patient teacher.'

Lily got so frustrated so easily like she couldn't possibly understand why I didn't get it after she'd explained it once. I mean, I didn't need help a lot, but when I did, I made sure not to ask Lily. It was better for everyone.

She sighed with a faint of a smile as though remembering back, 'Well, that's true. Okay, See you later'

'Bye.'

* * *

_**Poor Apris... You don't even know what you've just started... **_

_**Hey, so- Tell me what you think of everything in this chapter :) Tell me if you thought she was actually going to tell her in this chapter.**_

_**Who knows, maybe she'll have more luck in the chapter after next. **_

_**Next chapter coming soon! Called: Advice and Sirius Deja vu **_


	10. Chapter 10: Advice and Sirius Deja Vu

**I'm really sorry. I've been super lazy recently and then I've actually been doing stuff like I've started sixth form and got my results and all that Jazz and well yeah. Lame excuses- I know. Sorry. I've started up school again though so iIll be posting a lot more often since I usually write fanfic when I have work to be doing. **

**Thank you for all the people's reviews and also if you haven't given up the story even after the massive gap in updates well i'm really sorry and thank you.**

**I've read lots of stuff on here and I hate it when people do what I just did so I should know better and all. Okay. let's go.**

**Side note: I would recommend reading the previous chapter to recap your mind or whatever. :) **

* * *

Chapter 10: advice and Sirius déjà vu 

I ran up the boys staircase. Seventh door. I knocked.

'GO AWAY- OPEN THAT DOOR AND BE HEXED!' Sirius' voice boomed. _Wasn't he a friendly one.. _

I considered leaving. But I could really use Remus' calm reassurance right now. My fingers were still shaking as I held my books. I was downright terrified of Lily. I knocked again.

'GO AWAY! I'M SIRIUS!' he called again. Of course _he_ would say that. I heard James groan through the door at the stupid pun that Sirius never let die.

'What? I am?' I heard him say. I rolled my eyes.

And knocked again.

'Maybe if we ignore him he'll go away…' someone muttered. Might've been Peter? The room went silent.

These doors really were thin. 'I'm not a 'him' and I won't go away.' I called and kicked the door lightly. _You're such a lovely person. I can't understand why they wouldn't want you in their room…_

Shut it.

I heard instant action on the other side: A gasp and a 'That's a girl' and suddenly the door swung open to reveal Sirius Black.

He looked at me and his face fell with... disappointment? Jerk. I don't know why but I felt the sudden urge to kick his shins.

Hmm, I'm progressively getting more violent. I should probably get to the source of that at some point. Hey, at least I'm not acting on it… yet.

_It's still early days…_

'Apris?' he acknowledged. I looked into the room behind him.

'I need to speak to Remus.' I said straight to the point.

'You really know how to greet someone Apris.' He raised his eyebrows. He sighed when I didn't react or apologise. I mean, like his greeting was any better? 'Remmypoo is in the shower.' He leant on the door frame and gave me a bored expression.

'Oh, urm, okay- I'll come back later then I guess.' I turned to leave but then James came up behind Sirius.

'Wait, he'll be out in a minute- you might as well wait in here.'

Sirius rolled his eyes and opened the door for me. I walked in; and had the most severe sickening sense of déjà vu I've ever had. Only the other day I'd escaped this dorm. Ugh, the second time I'd been in their room.

I couldn't help my eyes flicker to Sirius' bed. The furthest from the door, the forth bed along. I supressed a shudder. Keep calm; keep casual and keep unconcerned. This was a mistake; I shouldn't be here.

Peter was staring at me. Had he noticed how I was now looking everywhere BUT Sirius' bed? No, he couldn't have. Peter Pettigrew just got nervous around girls, everyone knew that. Breathe.

I realised I was just standing there in the middle of their dorm.

AH! That's _not_ casual. Do something casual! I walked over to Remus' bed and perched on it 'casually'; _nailed it._

Sirius and James went back to sitting on James' bed and looked at me. Then Sirius snickered and whispered something too low for me to hear. James looked up at me and gave a rather girly giggle if I may say so myself. Peter got wide eyes and chuckled.

I supressed the mini-panic attack I was having and with effort, forcibly rolled my eyes. 'What?'

Deny it. If they suddenly got wise; just deny everything.

Sirius shrugged but Peter snortled, 'Sirius was just saying how that's the first time Remus has ever had a girl on his bed...' then James laughed madly.

I rolled my eyes freely now but I was also sure I was blushing slightly. What is wrong with boys anyway? Seriously.

'I heard that!' Remus shouted from behind the bathroom door. And I heard the water stop. I gave a chuckle as Sirius and James exchanged fake-terrified glances.

I looked around their room a little keeping my eyes away from you-know-where and noticed that all the boys had neat and tidy beds; which was weird. I mean, they were neater than my bed. Well, Sirius' curtains were closed and they looked like they'd been thrown together suddenly. So maybe his wasn't. Though, I reckoned they'd chucked whatever they were 'planning' behind the curtains before I came in.

Maybe I could warn matt or something… but then how would I do that without telling him what's happening? They probably won't act on it; whatever it is. Hmm.

James cleared his throat a little. I looked at him, he smiled, 'So..'

I frowned suspiciously. 'What?'

'How is Lily?' He looked at his bed post as he said this pretending to examine the wood.

I laughed and he mock-glared at me. I concealed it with a cough. 'um. She's grand.'

He nodded then pushed his glasses up with the base of his palm, 'Right. Has she... has she said anything about me recently- you know I haven't asked her out in 2 days now.' He said proudly and I noticed he'd stuck his chest out.

Sirius snorted, 'Don't pretend that was your idea.'

James pushed him playfully, 'It _was_ my idea.'

'It was moony's, wasn't it?' Peter squeaked.

'Yeah it was.' Remus said as he came out the bathroom fully clothed with wet darkened sandy brown hair. He threw me a smile and didn't seem at all surprised that I was here or perched on his bed.

James crossed his arms over his chest, 'Well, i was thinking it too.'

'Right. So, Apris? C'mon- let's talk outside away from these Idiots.' Remus said.

Sirius pouted. 'You don't mean that Remmzzypoo.'

'Ugh. Stop calling me that.' Remus walked out with me on his tail.

'BYE APRIS' they chorused behind us.

Remus walked us a little distance from the door and turned to me, 'What's wrong?'

'Oh, well, I was wondering if you could teach me that hickey covering spell; it's worrying me a little how close things are getting.'

Remus nodded. I continued, 'And Remus I don't know what to do about Lily'

Remus nodded slower this time thinking things through, 'Well, the Hickey spell is quite simple so I'll teach it to you later today. But I don't know what you can say to Lily… She's your best friend- I'm sure she'll forgive you...'

I bit my lip doubtfully. He sighed smiling, '…eventually anyway.'

'Hmmm.' I said unconvinced. 'So, how is the search going?' I nodded in the direction of their dorm.

Remus made a face, 'Well, they're still pretty sure I know something and Sirius is showing no signs of letting up- It's getting annoying- It's the only thing he talks about now.'

'Perfect' I muttered sarcastically.

He threw me an apologetic look, 'Don't worry, I'm leading him away from you' He leant closer and whispered, 'I took your name off the list.'

I blanched at that, 'The 'List'?'

He gave a low chuckle, 'Erm yeah—Sirius devised a list of all the 'Potentials' and he's working through and interrogating them all - I believe he's just crossed off Alicia Featherwest' Remus frowned thoughtfully, his eyes going into the distance thinking about something.

My eyes widened, 'What? How does he know it wasn't her?' I was disappointed slightly. I thought that he'd be fooled by her flirty manner and decide that it was her after all; letting me forever off the hook.

Remus looked even more thoughtful, 'I'm not certain but he's got a set of criteria- he muttered something about Alicia being too 'into' him to be the one. How she acts. Sirius baffles me sometimes- actually, quite a lot of the time.' He smiled and the distance left his eyes. 'But don't worry so much. You'll go prematurely grey.'

I sighed and smiled, 'Oh, I think if it was going to happen-it'll have started already. I think I'm closer to heart problems.'

He chuckled at something. 'I agree.'

I frowned. How would he- Ah, he must have guessed that my heart was going haywire all the time. Maybe I always look like I'm about to die or something. I made a mental note to control my facial expressions better.

He coughed. My eyes widened as I realised something, 'Ah, Remus! Wait, won't he realise you took me off the list? - if I'm the only girl that isn't on there then-'

Remus cut me off amused, 'No, it's a pretty long list and I took some other girls off just in case.'

I calmed my heart and crazy thoughts, 'Oh, alright. So, what about this party?'

Remus frowned, 'Which one? Sirius' or Slughorns'

I didn't know Remus was going to Slughorns' party, though it made sense. In fact with all the drama i'd forgotten about that party altogether. I think it was two days from now. 'Sirius'. Should I go or skip it?'

Remus' eyes widened briefly before he said, 'Go. Definitely go.'

'Right.' that's going to be a problem… I'll have to convince Lily, It would be weird coming without Lily and suspicious too. We'd all go as a group or not at all. Merlin's beard I should have asked Remus before I opened my big mouth to her.

'REMMYPOO IF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO STAND OUTSIDE IN THE CORRIDOR THEN GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE AND HELP!' Sirius' voice boomed.

Remus sighed.

James grumbled, 'Yeah Moony! Stop trying to get out of it?!' he sounded more accusing and bored then like he actually cared.

Remus made a face again and looked at me, 'I blame you for this.' He said jokingly.

'Right. Sorry. Bye.' I moved further back.

He nodded, 'Bye- oh, Meet me in the room of requirement later to practise the spell.'

What? 'The where?'

He frowned, 'The- oh, never mind. Hmm, you know the corridor outside Arithmancy?'

I nodded confusedly. Why there? Surely there were better places to meet?

'Meet me there at…hmm, shall we say 5? Before the feast'

I nodded, '5- okay. See you. Oh and thank you for everything, again.'

Remus just smiled and shrugged. 'Good Luck Apris. Oh and stay out of the common room.'

'Right' I waved and walked down the steps muttering, 'I can do this.' under my breath.

Merlin, Bad luck can back off because I can do this.

After all, I have an Ally on the inside.

* * *

**Muhahahahahah aha aha ahahahahahaha aha aha hhahahahahaha. I have plans for you Apris...**

**So, what are people thinking of 'The list'? Hehe. Apris made a slip in this chapter, wonder if anyone caught it? Hopefully Sirius didn't.**


End file.
